


"Across the Galaxy" (Letters III)

by fmlyhntr, jamelia116, Penny_P, Rocky_T, Voyager_Virtual Season_7-5_Staff_Writers (jamelia116)



Series: Voyager Virtual Season 7.5 [44]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Correspondence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21713050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fmlyhntr/pseuds/fmlyhntr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamelia116/pseuds/jamelia116, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penny_P/pseuds/Penny_P, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocky_T/pseuds/Rocky_T, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamelia116/pseuds/Voyager_Virtual%20Season_7-5_Staff_Writers
Summary: Our third "letters" compilation, by Christina, jamelia, Penny, and Rocky.Dr. Zimmerman receives several, including one from Annika Hansen, the former Seven of Nine, concerning a subject dear to the hearts of Neelix and Sarexa. Federation President M'Renn sends Daeja Thev two communiqués, one official, and the other of a more personal nature. Lieutenant Ishtak, Jenny Delaney, and "Lucky" Ludwig Murphy hear news, both good and bad, from the Alpha Quadrant. Dr. Krazel Lem and his fiancée Malini Reyn receive some very good news from a couple of new friends. And Harry reads letters from his mother, Icheb, Naomi--and finally, one he'd received months before, which he'd never had the gumption to open until now. (Note: several of these letters are brand new and have never been previously published.)
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway, Marla Gilmore/Harry Kim, Tom Paris/B'Elanna Torres
Series: Voyager Virtual Season 7.5 [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1385569
Comments: 16
Kudos: 12





	1. A Letter from Dr. Zimmerman

**Author's Note:**

> The Disclaimer: Paramount/Viacom/CBS own them. We just borrow them. Today, it's datastream day once again! Letters from home.

** Across the Galaxy--(Letters III)  
  
by Christina, Jamelia, Penny, and Rocky **

**Dear Dr. Mark Zimmerman  
****  
_Voyager II Sickbay--March 25, 2382--Stardate 58227.8  
  
_**Dr. Mark Zimmerman leaned back in his chair. His duty shift ended in one hour and thirty five minutes. But his big task for the morning was done. It was a good feeling to have completed such a monumental task. _The Federation Journal of Medical Research_ had already accepted his outline. He and Denara had finished the actual article last month, but he'd been tweaking it ever since. He would send it out in the next datastream. It still needed to be peer reviewed (though he doubted they had any reviewers that were his equal) before it would be published--probably early next year. It would be a first for any journal in the Alpha Quadrant--a joint research project involving researchers from the Delta Quadrant. Dr. Denara Pel was listed as lead researcher.  
  
There was another chuckle from across the room.  
  
"Your sister must tell some amusing stories," Zimmerman said.  
  
"Huh?" His colleague, Dr. Zeke Brown asked. "Oh. I'm sorry. She's describing the most recent antics of my nieces."  
  
"Carolyn and Annabelle--the twins."  
  
"Yes, apparently they tried to switch classes, again. As it was the third time in a month, the teachers caught on very quickly." Dr. Brown smiled as he glanced back down at his PADD. "I don't like the wait between datastream transmissions. A month just seems like such a long time. And _Voyager 1_ went without any contact with home for six years."  
  
Mark acknowledged the comment with a quick nod of his head as Zeke continued to speak. "Jonny finally found time to write. He's working with survivors of the Cardassian Work camps."  
  
"Jonny?" Mark didn't remember Zeke ever mentioning anyone named Jonny. Zeke's face turned sad.  
  
"John Dillon. He's a pediatric psychiatrist. He's been working with Bajoran children for almost five years. It's put a real strain on our relationship. It's the other reason I took this assignment. We would see each other once, maybe twice a year. I wanted a chance to think about us." Zeke shook his head. "We've been together since we met in Medical School. It's just our paths are taking us separate directions. And you? You mentioned you heard from your sister."  
  
His sister. Hailey (or Haley) that woman really needed to decide on how to spell her name. Next thing you know, she'd be spelling it Hajlei. "Hailey is doing well. She has discovered she likes to travel."  
  
Zeke smiled "Good for her. Well, I need to prepare for the away team mission tomorrow. Thanks for letting me go on this one."  
  
Mark nodded. He'd wanted to go, but he knew that the letter he would write next would be difficult--and anyway, he shouldn't hog all the missions.  
  
He waited for the door to swish close behind his colleague, before he opened his last letter.

>   
>    
>  _YOU WHAT?  
>    
>  I had to read that damn letter three times before I finally realized you had had some sort of cascading memory failure. Why would any sane hologram_ _want to stay in the Delta Quadrant? Your future is here. I mean in the Alpha Quadrant. Your sister is gallivanting around the galaxy with Barclay--and Leonard is feeling lonely. He claims I don't rub his belly enough.  
>    
>  Enough of that. What will you do with yourself in the Delta Quadrant? Oh wait. You're staying to be with that woman. I read your outline. That's why I asked about that woman. She's listed first. I'd wondered at the time, but this recent nonsense confirms my worst suspicions.  
>    
>  Take an extended leave of absence. Now that that ridiculous governor of yours is gone, you probably could ask for an extended assignment on the colony world. But why are you also thinking of resigning from Starfleet? It's a bureaucratic mess these days--just look at what we had to do when they tried to take your holo-emitter. But you are also the one who could help fight the mess.  
>    
>  I know, I know, you are just thinking about resigning. I think it is a stupid idea. Right now, you and Hailey (yes, I spell the name the "old" way) are the only "sentient" holograms out there.  
>    
>  I know you probably are considering all this. I have not mentioned anything to Hailey, since despite her infatuation with Barclay, you are her "big brother." I will let you tell her of your choice and why.  
>    
>  Though she may consider herself so much in love with Barclay, that she'll just squeal when she learns it's because of a woman._
> 
> _  
> I hate it when she squeals,  
>    
>  _
> 
> _Lewis Zimmerman.  
>    
>  _

  
Mark closed the letter. Lewis was right, if he chose to stay in the Delta Quadrant, Hailey would be the one who would be hurt the most. With Governor Shuba Diaza out of office, he knew a position on the colony would be more tolerable. He would be able to continue working with Denara on her research...their research.  
  
Her team was amazing. They worked well together, and were quite eager to work with him.  
  
Unlike some of _Voyager's_ crew. There were still a few who refused to have him treat him. Ensign Brach was the most outrageous. He'd waited for three hours with a broken wrist, rather than let Mark fix it. Dr. Brown had just looked at the ensign, shook his head. "I can fix a broken wrist, but I can't fix stupid." The ensign was still in physical therapy and quite possibly would be for the rest of their time in the Delta Quadrant.  
  
Then Janeway had learned of the incident. While Ensign Brach hadn't been fed bread and water--that might have been a better option. Brach still wouldn't let Mark treat him, but there was now a negative review in his file.

>   
>  _Dear Hailey,_

_  
_ He stopped. He'd worry about which spelling to use, later. _Voyager_ was only going to stay in orbit around New Earth a few days after dropping the away team with Dr. Brown on a Class L planet with potential dilithium and other ores. If he was going to spend that time with Denara and her team, he needed to finish the monthly reports.  
  


Chapter written by Christina


	2. Dear Doctor Zimmerman

**Dear Doctor Zimmerman** **  
  
_Federation Colony, New Earth--Stardate 58228.5  
  
_**When Dr. Denara Pel entered the Pel Reproductive Research Laboratory on New Earth, she was happy to see the face of one of her favorite people waiting for her. Dr. Mark Zimmerman might be a hologram, but he was definitely one of Denara's favorite people. Since _Voyager II_ arrived yesterday and would remain in orbit over New Earth for a couple of days, she'd hoped he would be available to visit with her today. His cheery "Good Morning, Denara. How are you doing today?" was just what she needed to hear this morning. He held out his hands to her in welcome (even though it was her lab, not his Sickbay, she thought with a smile), but she happily accepted his peck on her cheek and answered in kind.  
  
"Oh, I'm fine, Schmullis. A little tired of beating my head against the wall with our 'Problem,' but other than that, I'm doing well. It's so good to see you this morning. Did you get any mail from the Alpha Quadrant? The transmission was due to arrive last night. Did it?"  
  
"I certainly did. My sister Haley sent me a letter, as did her 'significant other' Mr. Barclay--without whom, I might add, we would not be receiving our letters at all."  
  
Denara Pel smiled. She did so enjoy her Schmullis' enthusiasms. He had told her about Lieutenant Barclay's contribution to the original _Voyager's_ return home several times, but it really was quite amazing they were able to receive regular correspondence from over 70,000 light years away. Without Mr. Barclay's somewhat eccentric but undeniably creative thinking, she doubted she would be speaking with Dr. Zimmerman today.  
  
"That's wonderful. Anything else?"  
  
"My father Lewis sent me a note. One of his typically curmudgeonly missives, but it was good to hear from him."  
  
"Dr. Mark Lewis Zimmerman! That's not a very nice thing to say about your very own...father. Or creator. I'm not really sure _what_ to call him."  
  
"Father will do, Denara. I did receive a letter from my publisher. He notified me of my most recent royalty deposit. A tidy little sum, I'm happy to say."  
  
"Schmullis..."  
  
Doctor Mark chuckled. "And yes, I also received a reply to our request to Icheb Paris about our little 'Problem.' "  
  
"Does he offer any new insights?" she asked eagerly.  
  
"Nothing specific in regards to a treatment, but he did pose a question we'll need to answer. It might have a bearing on our 'Problem.' "  
  
"Show me the letter!"  
  
"Denara, why don't we wait until the rest of your team is here so we can brainstorm with them? I'd really like to share my letter from Haley with you first."  
  
Denara sighed impatiently. They'd waited two months for Icheb's response already, since he hadn't sent anything to them in the last data stream. It did make sense to wait for the whole team's presence to hear what he had to say, though.  
  
"You're right, Schmullis. We should wait for the team. So, what did Haley have to say?"  
  
Dr. Zimmerman grinned at Denara and held up his PADD with a flourish. Clearing his throat as if preparing to deliver an operatic rendition rather than simply reading a letter, he recited,  
  


> _Dear Mark,  
>    
>  It was so good to get your last transmission. It seems like you're having many interesting adventures out there in the Delta Quadrant, with all of the new people you have been meeting out there. Have you had any more opportunities to act in the capacity of the "Emergency Command Hologram"? Has Captain Janeway asked you to fill in for her on any other missions? Lewis said you should feature that incident in one of your holoprograms. He likes to sniff at your literary "pretensions," as he calls them, but he's really proud of your accomplishments.  
>    
>  I recently had an adventure of my own. Guess what! I visited Bajor and Deep Space Nine with Reg a while ago. And I didn't have to be downloaded into Enterprise's holodeck and then transferred into Vic's holosuite to do it. I traveled all the way there and back with Reg in his quarters! We even went sightseeing on Bajor!  
>    
>  You know that Reg and Commander Carey have been working on the portable holoemitter for me whenever they get a chance. They advise me it will be a very long time before they'll be able to come up with a cute little badge like yours. Actually, I'd prefer something a little closer to a jewelry piece anyway, but who knows when they'd be able to come up with something like that either? They're having a lot of trouble getting anything really small that works well.  
>    
>  They made a prototype transmitter for me that looks a bit like a backpack. When I go out of a holoemitter-equipped room, I have to wear it on my back. The smaller model is the size of a tricorder, but it's got some problems yet (like, my feet disappear when I walk, and sometimes I get all "shimmery" when the power fluctuates). The backpack one is powerful enough for me to go dancing, or to a play, or even for a hike on a planet. It was wonderful to really spend time with Reg, you know? Like non-photonic boyfriends and girlfriends do? I had a ball the entire trip.  
>    
>  I spent a little time with Dr. Crusher in her Sickbay on the way there. She's a very nice person. When she saw my backpack, she asked Reg why, if it's a holoemitter, he couldn't make it look like something other than what a hiker would wear on a trail--unless I was actually hiking or sightseeing when I was wearing it, of course. She suggested a few "stylish" modifications. So, when I strolled into Vic's from the Promenade, my pack was disguised as a flowing forest green satin cape with hood. I felt very dressed up, and Vic was very complimentary. I think Reg even got a little jealous!  
>    
>  I had such a good time on that trip. Your emitter is a marvelous piece of engineering, but if I can get off Jupiter Station every now and then, I don't care if mine is a little clunkier, as long as it's MY clunky portable holoemitter! I love it.  
>    
>  I've heard from your publisher. He said he was going to send you your latest royalty figures. You should be very pleased at your earnings this quarter. Your programs are very popular.  
>    
>  Well, I've just about run out of things to say. When I'm not traveling (it sounds so good to be able to say that) I've been helping out Lewis in the lab. You should have seen the place when I got back from my trip. What a mess! It took me a week to clean it up, and I don't think I've found everything yet. Oh, well. I'll know what's missing when he starts going crazy looking for something. Wish me luck finding it!  
>    
>  Hope all continues to go well. Please send me a reply in the next data stream, even if you only have time for a short message.  
>    
>  Oh, that reminds me. Leonard said to say "hi." Reg said to say "hi" to you, too.  
>    
>  _
> 
> _Your loving sister Haley  
>    
>  _

  
"How sweet. It sounds like she had a wonderful time on her trip."  
  
Mark sniffed, and Denara suddenly had a hunch she knew what Dr. Lewis Zimmerman must look like when he did that. "Sharing quarters with Mr. Barclay! I think I'm going to have to talk to him about that. He shouldn't put her in a compromising position!"  
  
Denara forbore from making any comments about holograms and compromising positions. What did she really know about it? Fortunately, right at that moment, the doors to the lab opened. The rest of the research team had finally arrived to begin the work day, greeting Dr. Pel and Dr. Zimmerman cheerfully. The team consisted of Syrilla and Fendon Mund, who once worked with the renowned Dr. Dorstov Reyn. They were thrilled to be working with Dr. Pel now. Denara's associate from her clinic on Vidiia, Dr. Krazel Lem, came in right behind them, with his fiancée Malini Reyn on his arm.  
  
Denara really enjoyed the family feeling in her lab, which was completely appropriate, given their mission: to find treatments to alleviate the most severe side effect of the Antiphagia vaccine. Fully half of adult Vidiians had been made sterile when they were cured of the Phage. Why half of the adults could reproduce while the rest could not was an extremely vexing problem.  
  
"Dr. Zimmerman was just about to share Cadet Paris' response to us from the Alpha Quadrant."  
  
"Well, I'm not going to read everything to you," Dr. Zimmerman cautioned them. "Much of what he has to say is contained in the attachment, which is an extremely detailed analysis of the data you sent him. I'm sure you'll all find his detailed notes much more valuable if you study them on your own. However, I will share his letter to me, since it serves as a valuable summary of what he noticed in the data."  
  
He cleared his holographic throat again before beginning to read. Denara decided it must be another of those theatrical affectations he enjoyed assuming.  
  


> _Dear Dr. Zimmerman,  
>    
>  I hope all is going well for you in the Delta Quadrant. I have been very busy with my classes, but I have kept up with my genetics research, particularly as it applies to the problem you and Dr. Pel sent to me concerning the sterility issues secondary to the Antiphagia vaccine. I have some ideas about causes and possible treatments. I've attached a ninety-three page report of my findings to this letter, with details about my findings.  
>    
>  To summarize, I could not find anything in the formula, even though it was based upon Klingon and human DNA, that would conflict with Vidiian genetics. I don't believe the actual formula would account for the reproductive problems of so many Vidiians. Of course, I only had computer simulations and the records you sent me via the datastream. If I had actual samples, I might find something I missed. Still, it seems that Dr. Reyn accounted for all the factors I could identify in the Vidiian genome which would conflict with the Antiphagia.  
>    
>  However, I did notice that in the simulated samples, many included interpolated genetic materials that clearly were not Vidiian in origin. I had some problems accounting for the genetic contamination at first, but then I remembered something you told me. You said many Vidiians received organ transplants from alien species to treat their Phage symptoms. I decided that extra genetic material must be from those transplants, and possibly from medications used to prevent rejection of the transplanted organs.  
>    
>  I found it very interesting that in the samples you indicated were from individuals who were not made sterile by the Antiphagia, I was able to identify the alien race that contributed the genetic contamination fairly easily, from records on file that Voyager's crew obtained during your travels through that sector of the Delta Quadrant. I often wasn't able to do that with the samples you said were from people who were sterile. There were so many different bits of alien DNA, I had trouble identifying which was which.  
>    
>  Is it possible that multiple transplants received from different alien species contributes to the side effect? It almost looks like the Antiphagia, when confronted by some of these alien DNA strands, has a tendency to cause unanticipated cellular growth. It may help the person temporarily during the healing process, but it also looks a little like what I have seen in historical records about some forms of cancer. Have any empirical research studies been done to evaluate how many transplants, on average, the Vidiians who have reproductive problems have received, compared to those who are able to reproduce? I don't have enough data available to be able to answer that question myself. However, I will be happy to evaluate any information of this nature that you can send me in the future.  
>    
>  Please keep me posted. Most of my studies at the Academy have nothing to do with my interest in biomedical research. Working on this problem for you has been very rewarding. It has kept my mind off of some problems I've been having of a romantic nature lately.   
>    
>  I miss all my friends from Voyager, especially my brother Tom, my sister-in-law B'Elanna, and my niece Miral. Do you get to see them often? Say hello to them for me the next time you see them.  
>    
>  If I can be of any further help to you, or if you do not understand something in my attached notes, please contact me._
> 
> _  
> Your friend,  
>  Cadet Icheb Paris  
>    
>  _

"Denara? Do you know of any such studies?"  
  
"No. Fendon? Syrilla? Krazel? Malini? Has it ever come up?"  
  
No one could recall any such studies. Denara shook her head in amazement. Why hadn't she ever considered this before? Surely someone must have looked into this! But maybe not. No one ever wanted to think about organ transplants. Look at how upset she'd been listening to Captain Jixtan's recitation about his imprisonment and what he'd experienced in one of Mupano Industries' mining camps/organ processing centers.  
  
"You know, Denara, I never thought about it before, but I have noticed that the patients who had been diagnosed with the Phage many years before receiving the Antiphagia treatment were more likely to have been made sterile from the vaccine," Dr. Lem remarked. "The ones that could reproduce were often younger, or diagnosed only recently. I attributed it to the fact that younger people had not been weakened from fighting the disease for a long time. But Icheb's suggestion makes sense. Maybe it isn't simply the length of time a person had the Phage that was significant. Those who were treated with the Antiphagia before they'd needed multiple surgical interventions to prolong their lives were likely to be younger, or they hadn't had the Phage for long."  
  
"I've never heard about the kind of study Icheb mentions in his letter, but the government's Department of Medical Records and Research should possess relevant data," Denara said. "I know they collected all sorts of information about which organs were affected by the Phage. I should think the medical records would also indicate how many transplants were provided to our patients."  
  
"Wouldn't it be amazing if someone who lived so far away and had never been in this region of space thought of this, when it's escaped all of us? Now that I think about it, it's actually rather obvious a treatment that is primarily genetic in nature could interact with foreign DNA," Syrilla Mund commented.  
  
"If this turns out to be true, it means that my father's formula wasn't really the problem after all, doesn't it?" Malini took hold of her fiancé's hand.  
  
"Yes. If he'd had more of a chance to study it according to his methods, I believe he would have recognized and eliminated any possible dangers to our people before allowing it to be widely distributed. He was very careful with everything he worked on, especially with oral medications. This side effect would have been insignificant with the skin cream which Syrilla and I both used while she was pregnant with our younger daughter. Syrilla didn't have any trouble with her pregnancy with Sarya. It was that Antiphagia shot that caused all the problems. And we don't know that it was the best way to administer the vaccine. It obviously wasn't tested very much, if at all, before everyone received it." Fendon Mund shook his head. Syrilla patted him by the hand to calm him down. He did tend to carry on so, every time he spoke of those days.  
  
"I'll contact the President," Denara said. "We'll see what we can find out from available records. We can also contact some of the clinics on Vidiia, and maybe interview people who've immigrated to New Earth, to evaluate their current reproductive status and treatment histories. It there is a connection, we'll find it."  
  
"Well, Denara, I see you're going to be busy. I guess you won't be able to go to Ambassador Thev's soirée this evening," Mark said morosely.  
  
Denara looked at Mark. So that's why he was here so early this morning! "Oh, Schmullis, I forgot all about that dinner! I'm sure I can still make it. Will you be there?"  
  
"If someone invites me, I believe I can receive permission to come along." Mark preened as he spoke. Denara laughed. He could be so funny when he was angling for something. All he'd really had to do was ask her! She'd be delighted to have his company. Talking about medical research with him was far more rewarding than her ambassadorial duties. She hoped she would be free of them very soon.  
  
"Well, then, Dr. Zimmerman, will you please ask Captain Janeway to grant you permission to escort me to the ambassador's dinner this evening? I believe President Dop is expected. We may be able to speak to him in person about this matter."  
  
"I thought you'd never ask," he replied smugly.  
  
Everyone laughed at that. "Well then, everyone, let's look at the other piece of information in Icheb's letter. He saw evidence in some samples of what he thought looked like cancer. That was a disease in which cell growth suddenly accelerated due to genetic changes, wasn't it, Schmullis?"  
  
"You are correct. The tumors frequently interfered with the proper function of bodily systems, often causing the death of the individual if left untreated for too long. Some types spread extremely rapidly. The reproductive system was not spared its depredations."  
  
"We _have_ seen blockages in some people that have prevented conception, haven't we, Denara?" said Krazel.  
  
"Yes. Dr. Ibraham has recommended in-vitro fertilization for some of our patients, combined with surgical delivery of the baby, as long as the womb has not been too damaged by the Phage or the Antiphagia side effects. Microsurgery to remove scar tissue might be helpful for many, too."  
  
"And this might mean our people might not need treatments in future generations? After the Phage becomes a memory, as we hope it will be?" Malini asked hopefully.  
  
Denara gazed sadly at the young woman, Dr. Reyn's daughter. Malini was only ten when she'd lost her mother to the Phage; she was barely seventeen when her father was murdered. Malini had received multiple transplants, Denara knew, but she didn't know how many, or if only one race provided the organs. She hoped that was the case. She wanted Malini and her protégé Krazel Lem to have a happy family life. According to the Munds, who worked with Malini's father, that was what Dr. Dorstov Reyn had desired for everyone. He'd worked long hours, searching for a cure. Wouldn't it be wonderful if now, through the research completed in their lab on New Earth, Dr. Reyn's wish would come true? With brilliant minds like that of Icheb Paris working on the problem, Denara was confident the future the good doctor had envisioned would become a reality for all Vidiians, including his daughter.  
  
"Yes, it might mean that," Denara finally replied to Malini. "We just have to make sure those future generations get born first!"  
  
Denara had never been much for touching people. Her history as a Phage victim whom others didn't want to touch probably had a lot to do with that. But today, she was very happy to have her whole team, along with her Schmullis, gather round in a massive "group hug." It was the perfect day to start a new tradition in her lab.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter written by jamelia


	3. Dear Neelix

**Dear Neelix** **  
  
_Voyager II Sickbay--March 25, 2382--Stardate 58228._ 8  
  
**When Mark returned to Sickbay, he was in an excellent mood. Icheb’s letter had started a cascade of ideas for Denara and her team, which made her very happy. And when she was happy, he couldn’t help but be happy, too. And when Mark was happy, he sang. He was keeping it to a low hum as he walked through the corridors, but when he entered Sickbay and found it empty, he let himself go. While he preferred opera to other genres, he had discovered that classic musical theater offered more songs expressing happiness and belting out “Some Enchanted Evening” seemed the perfect reflection of his mood. “Once you have found her, never let her go. Once you have found her, ne-ver let her –“  
  
“You’re back!” Zeke Brown emerged from the research alcove, apparently oblivious to the fact he had just interrupted the big finish.   
  
Even the premature termination of the song couldn’t affect Mark’s mood. “Evidently,” he said. His attempt to sound wry was undermined by his smile.   
  
“Ambassador Neelix has been trying to reach you,” Zeke said. “He finally sent you a message and asked that you contact him as soon as you've read it.”  
  
“Neelix?” Mark was surprised. He hadn’t heard directly from Neelix in a very long time. He and Sarexa had been quite busy performing their duties in the new colony.   
  
“Yes. He said it was important.” Zeke gestured to the office. “It’s in your mail.”  
  
Curious, Mark went to his desk and pulled up the mail that had accumulated during his relatively brief visit to Denara’s lab. The message from Neelix was pulsating in red and had three flags and an icon of a clock in the message line. He could tell there was an attachment to the message as well. He opened it, and immediately, the face of Neelix filled his monitor.

>   
>  _“Doctor, I’m sorry I missed you, but if you could please look at this as quickly as you can, I would be so grateful. I just received a letter from Seven, uh, Annika, and it’s stunning news--if it’s true. Please read it and call me as soon as you can. I’ve marked anything from you as a priority, so you’ll get through no matter what I’m doing. This is remarkable. This is--if it’s true--well, you’ll see. Thank you. Thank you so much.”_

_  
_ Neelix seemed excited, flustered, and anxious all at once. What in the world could Annika have told him to send him into such a state? Curious, he opened the letter.  
  
  


> _Dear Neelix,  
>    
>  Captain Janeway asked me to determine whether Sarexa’s sister, who was assimilated as a toddler, was among the former drones living here on New Pojza. I am writing to you rather than to Sarexa because I do not wish to give her false hope, but we have identified a young Talaxian woman who seems to fit the description given of Valexa.  
>    
>  The young woman goes by the name Rixta, which was given to her when she arrived here. She has no memory of her life before assimilation. Our Talaxians believe her to be between thirteen and fifteen years old, just on the cusp of physical maturity. She came to us about a year ago with a group of other Talaxian adolescents and children. Fortunately for them, there were some adults in their cube who took responsibility for them when the link to the Collective was broken. They formed a family unit and found our colony together; they are still living together as an extended family.  
>    
>  My primary role in our colony is to work with those assimilated as children, so I have come to know Rixta quite well. While it has been some time since I have seen Sarexa, I believe Rixta bears a physical resemblance to her, especially in the shape of her face and structure of her nose. The resemblance goes beyond the physical, however; like Sarexa, Rixta is both intelligent and kind. It takes some time for former drones to fully recover their personality, but Rixta seems to be quite good-natured. She is becoming very lively.  
>    
>  I admit, it would be gratifying for me to inform Rixta that we have found her family and her past. It is a lacuna that nearly all of our residents assimilated as young children desire to fill. But it would be devastating to her if I told her what I suspect before we confirmed the relationship. Therefore, I have enclosed a gene scan in the hopes that you and the Doctor can compare it to Sarexa’s and determine if I am correct.  
>    
>  When I heard you and Sarexa had married and returned to the Delta Quadrant, I was pleased. I have missed our games of kadis-kot. Although I have taught the game to Axum and others, they do not take the same pleasure in it as you. Perhaps someday we may again be able to play it together.  
>    
>  Communication to and from New Pojza is inherently difficult, due to the measures we must take to protect the secrecy of our location. Please let me know what you learn about Rixta as soon as is feasible. In the meantime, be assured she is with a family who loves her and in a place where she can grow into an individual. If it proves that she is in fact Sarexa’s sister, please send me guidance on how much information Sarexa wishes me to share.  
>    
>  _
> 
> _Your friend,  
>  Annika Hansen  
>    
>  _

_  
No wonder Neelix was so emotional,_ Mark thought. Everyone who knew Sarexa knew how she quietly yearned to find out something--anything--about her lost family. Her sister Valexa had been only two years old when she was assimilated, but Sarexa had never stopped hoping she had survived. He downloaded the attachment and searched for Sarexa’s file. He had done a complete gene scan on her when she became a permanent part of the crew.   
  
It took only a moment for the computer to complete the comparison. Mark stared at it for a moment, then hit the reply command. Almost immediately, Neelix’s face, live and anxious, was staring at him _. “Doctor!”_ Neelix said. _“Have you read the letter? Have you looked at the scan?”_  
  
“I have,” Mark said, and smiled. It was a day for smiling, indeed. “I have good news, Ambassador Neelix.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter by Penny


	4. Dear Daeja Thev

**Dear Daeja  
****  
  
_Federation Embassy, New Earth--March 25, 2382--58229.1  
_  
  
**The chandelier in the center of the Embassy Dining Room sparkled with the Lobi Crystals embedded in its graceful curves. The tables, lovingly crafted of native New Earth chestnut wood, gleamed with polish. The swag valances over the drapery were perfectly arranged. All in all, the room _was_ perfect, in the newly-confirmed Federation Ambassador to the Delta Quadrant's opinion. As Daeja Thev strode over the room's thick carpeting, her blue skin glowed with pride. Tonight was going to be special. Tonight, she would be the one everyone would look to for guidance in this new era of interstellar relations.  
  
Dae laughed at herself. If she wasn't careful, she'd let her head be turned around as thoroughly as that of her predecessor, "Acting Ambassador Emeritus" Shuba Diaza. Word had come. She would hold the post as Interim Colony Governor, too, until elections were held in six months' time. She'd be happy to give up that one. Federation Ambassador to the newly formed Delta Quadrant Confederation of Worlds was quite enough for one person to manage.  
  
"Ambassador, we didn't expect to see you so soon. We haven't finished setting up the tables for dinner yet, but how do you think the room looks? We finally have all of the pictures hung."  
  
"It looks lovely, Gary. You've done a fantastic job, as usual. I...What are the Tessoni's doing here setting tables? Goodness! Tal Celes looks like she'll deliver any second!"  
  
The object of Dae's attention turned her head at the sound of her name. "Hi, Dae! I mean, Ambassador Thev! I volunteered to do the flower arrangements. What do you think? All native New Earth species. Aren't they pretty?"  
  
"They are lovely, Celes, but you shouldn't overtax yourself, especially now. And you're both my guests this evening, not my staff!"  
  
Angelo Tessoni laughed. "Gary was kind enough to lend us a room to freshen up and change into our fancy dinner clothes. We'll be guests when it's time to be guests. I helped Celes carry in the flowers, and I wanted to make sure the pictures were hung properly." He added in a stage whisper, "They’ll do until we get a couple of Jim Morrow's to put up."  
  
"It's all wonderful. The building is just great, Angelo. We can't thank you enough for your work on this project, when you're so busy with everything else going up right now, too. And with a new baby on the way any second, it looks like."  
  
"I'm not as close as all that, Dae. That human blood from Angelo means I've got a lot longer pregnancy to put up with than a normal Bajoran one. I'd already have a baby a couple of months old if I'd married a Bajoran. Good thing I love you so much Angelo." Her husband swept her up into his arms and gave her a quick kiss.  
  
"It's nice to hear you like the building, Dae. Your predecessor wasn't big on handing out compliments."  
  
Dae sighed. "Yeah, well, that's why he's the predecessor instead of the ambassador. So, did either of you get any mail in this transmission?"  
  
"We both did. I received one from Noah Lessing and a couple from my family," Tal said.  
  
"I heard from the Security Officer on Deep Space Nine and a couple of other former crew mates who didn't come along on this trip. It's nice to get mail from home, isn't it?"  
  
Gary, Dae's assistant, nodded his head. "I can't imagine what it must have been like for all of you when you were out here and didn't hear from anyone for years!"  
  
"Yes, it was hard, especially knowing they all thought we were dead," Angelo acknowledged. "Well, let's get this show on the road, Celes. Once we get the last of the flower arrangements on the tables, we can go to our room and you can rest for a bit before the dinner. I think you need to put up your feet."  
  
"Swollen ankles," Tal groaned, but from the smile on her face, Dae could tell she was not too uncomfortable.  
  
"Well, Gary, carry on. Everything looks wonderful. I'm sure my first diplomatic dinner will be as spanking a success as that chandelier, thanks to you."  
  
Gary suppressed a smile as he informed his boss, "I think the idiom you're looking for is a 'sparkling success,' Ambassador."  
  
Dae groaned. "Oh, dear. Thanks, Gary. I always get them wrong, don't I?"  
  
*  
  
After a discreet knock on the door, followed by Dae's cheery, "Come on in!" Kathryn and Chakotay walked into Daeja Thev's new office, with Captain Geordi La Forge following close behind them.  
  
"You wanted us to come early, so here we are, Dae. I should say, Ambassador Thev," Kathryn said, the quirky grin Dae loved to see on her friend's face in full evidence.  
  
"I did, please, come in! It's wonderful to welcome you here. I assure you, you won't get your head chopped off here. Wait, I mean 'bitten off,' don't I?"  
  
"Yes, Dae, I think that's a better phrase to use. Not that they're all that different, really. When the former ambassador sat in your chair, 'chopped off' would probably have been apropos," Captain Janeway said with a grim chuckle.  
  
After giving her three friends hugs and gesturing them to sit around the table, Geordi said, "Let me be one of the first to congratulate you, Ambassador. It couldn't happen to anyone more deserving of the position."  
  
"Thank you, Captain. But let's stick with first names around this table today, shall we? I gather you received official confirmation of my appointment from Starfleet in the FTL transmission?"  
  
"Yes, the message was brief but enthusiastic from Starfleet Command, Dae," Kathryn confirmed.  
  
"I'm glad. Federation President M'Renn sent me a very nice official letter of confirmation."  
  
"Dae, could you read it to us? I'd love to hear how she phrased things."  
  
"I'll bet you would, Kathryn. It was very official and diplomatic, I must say, but I'll read it if you want me to."  
  
When everyone said they did, Dae called her copy up on her monitor and read,  
  
  


> _To: Daeja Thev, Acting Ambassador, New Earth Embassy  
>  From: M'Renn, President, United Federation of Planets  
>  Subject: Appointment to New Positions  
>  Date: Stardate 58214.5  
>    
>  Dear Acting Ambassador Thev,  
>    
>  It is with great pleasure that, with the consent of the Federation Council, I confirm your appointment as the Ambassador to the Delta Quadrant Confederation of Worlds and as Interim Governor for the New Earth Federation Colony. A glowing recommendation from the Confederation's Leadership Council was taken into account; they were unanimous in their praise of you, citing your attention to duty and ability to smooth relations during the establishment of the Confederation itself.  
>    
>  The representatives were also quick to praise your assistance, not only to the colonists from the Alpha Quadrant who were setting up communities on New Earth, but to the Ocampa and Vidiian Delegations as they began their own migrations to establish new colonies. Prime Governor Gluret of the Trabe was especially effusive in his praise of the practical advice you gave to his people, which resulted in their being able to settle their own continent on New Earth.  
>    
>  You have distinguished yourself by your commitment to the highest ideals of the United Federation of Planets. We look forward to a long and fruitful association as New Earth, as well as the Delta Quadrant, becomes allied with our Federation, to the benefit of all.  
>    
>  _
> 
> _Congratulations, Ambassador Thev.  
>  M'Renn  
>  President, United Federation of Planets--Alpha Quadrant  
>    
>  _

  
"That's a very nice letter, Dae, as informative in what it _doesn't_ say as much as in what it does," Kathryn commented.  
  
Chakotay added thoughtfully, "I'd say the last part of her letter, and that 'Alpha Quadrant' entry under her signature, are all very interesting. Is the Federation president thinking that the Confederation and the Federation might become more than just allies someday?"  
  
"I believe she may have reason to believe that. The Fluidian representatives to the Confederation Leadership Council have hinted that the Confederation might consider, in the near future, becoming part of the Federation. I gather Boothby and Valeria both believe that's the direction in which they're headed. President Dop also made a revealing comment to me. He told me the only reason the group had decided to form their own version of the Federation was distance. Otherwise, they would have applied immediately to become worlds of the Federation."  
  
Geordi whistled. "Wow. That's really a jump. We've only been here and associating with them for a few months!"  
  
"Yes, Geordi, but you forget. The first _Voyager_ initiated contact with many of the worlds that became founding members of this Confederation. All those First Contacts took place at least eight years ago."  
  
"Ah, yes," Kathryn sighed, "and with such amazing success. How many times did we have to 'hightail it out of town' one step ahead of total annihilation?"  
  
"Don't sell yourself short, Kathryn," Dae replied. "You and your ship were a total unknown here. The turmoil in this region of space had been acute for so many years, and particularly at the time your ships were first thrown here. What you represented was totally alien to almost everyone. While it's true many of your First Contacts didn't always go as well as you hoped, that's not really unusual, no matter what Diaza implies. Every contact was basically a First Contact for you. After you were gone, in the main, your actions were viewed in retrospect as being honorable. You didn't try to force yourself on other races. You didn't try to conquer them, the way the Kazon, the Trabe, and even the Haakonian Order did.  
  
"Once our delegation arrived, and we could provide them with more information about how our Federation works, it clicked with these people. This _is_ a better way to handle their relationships with their neighbors. Do you know, the Baneans and the Numiri have just opened discussions with the Confederation? They have asked us to help them broker a peace treaty between them. They know permission to join the Confederation will only be granted if they prove their willingness to cooperate with the other planets by settling their differences with each other. The very fact they are even willing to negotiate amazes the members of the Confederation!"  
  
Kathryn was still unconvinced. "The founding members included several races we never encountered when we came through here initially, Dae."  
  
"Exactly. They heard about you, though, and what they heard wasn't all negative--except from the Kazon and the Trabe, of course. Since those worlds had no reason to believe much of what either of those species had to say, the fact that they spoke out against you actually turned out to be in your favor. Once you came back, and they finally had a chance to meet you, their original opinion that 'The Federation can't be all bad,' evolved into, 'This is a great idea for getting along with our neighbors.' The Kazon's belligerence has not endeared them to their fellows in this sector, believe me!"  
  
"Couldn't happen to a more deserving group," Chakotay said, with justifiable vehemence.  
  
"I have to think Boothby and the Fluidians have had a lot to do with this change in attitude, too," Geordi offered.  
  
"I agree. Geordi. No race had a more disastrous First Contact with _Voyager_ than they did, but since you proved yourself during what they like to call 'Second Contact,' they have become your biggest fans, Kathryn."  
  
"I've grown very fond of them, too. Boothby couldn't have picked a better appearance to relieve our anxieties. The original Boothby was so wise."  
  
"I remember, Kathryn. You know, I think the more our Fluidian Boothby maintains our original Boothby's face, the more he's getting to be like him," Dae said. "I'll say this, he's got great inside information. I'm not surprised M'Renn and the Federation Council were so influenced by his opinion to name me as ambassador."  
  
"Why do you say that?" Chakotay asked.  
  
Dae sighed. "Why am I not surprised you picked up on that, Chakotay? You know they had other 'stations' and listening posts which they were using when they were preparing for the invasion they expected us to launch against Fluidic Space."  
  
They all admitted they did.  
  
"President M'Renn thinks that some of those stations might have been in the Beta or even Alpha Quadrants. They know things that it doesn't seem possible they should know otherwise."  
  
Kathryn and Geordi exchanged knowing glances at each other. Dae added, "Yes, Boothby admitted to me that they have had 'plants' in a lot of places. Some of them have actually been in the other quadrants. Our entire galaxy touches Fluidic Space, you realize. I can't say they were wrong to 'surveille' us, as he likes to say."  
  
"And M'Renn knows this?"  
  
"Yes, Geordi. As soon as Boothby admitted it to me, I made sure to inform her in the next FTL transmission. Boothby assures me they are going to do the same thing in the other quadrants as they have here, revealing their 'true faces' by using their skin patterns to let others know who and what they are. They have already informed President M'Renn, he says, and I have reason to believe he is telling the truth. He indicated their delegation would be presenting their 'credentials' to the Federation Council any day now."  
  
"Wow," Geordi said again.  
  
"Dae, how do you know all of this? Was your 'official letter' the only one you received from M'Renn?"  
  
"Actually, no, I received a second letter, much more personal than the first. And that's why I wanted to talk to all of you before the dinner. She said I need to do something with Diaza, and I wanted your take on what that should be. You know he's moping around the colony, and, since it takes one to know one, I know very well a moping Andorian is not someone you want around when you're trying to set up a new and vital government!"  
  
"Would you be willing to read us the second letter, Dae?" Kathryn asked. "There weren't any major state secrets in it, were there?"  
  
Dae's antennae waved around a bit, as they were wont to do when she was considering a problem. "Actually, I don't remember anything particularly sensitive in it that you don't already know, or maybe should know. Let me call it up and review it first."  
  
After taking a few minutes to review her personal letter, Dae began to read,  
  


> _Dear Daeja,  
>    
>  I hope you don't mind my using your given name in our personal correspondence. Please don't bother with any titles like "Madam President" when addressing me in letters like this. Diplomacy often thrives on personal communication, even more than with official communiqués, but I think you already know that. You've handled a difficult situation well. I commend you.  
>    
>  When I named Shuba Diaza to be the Ambassador to the Delta Quadrant, his mission was to make contact with the Briorii and offer them Federation supports, despite the fact they were so far away from Federation space. Now that we have the means to maintain regular contact through messages and transwarp vehicles, we wished to include them within our Federation family. We had no idea, at that time, that the mission would become as complex as it eventually did. However, since Diaza was a First Contact specialist, and since anyone we sent to that region of space would undoubtedly have many opportunities to make First Contact with species no one, not even the first Voyager, had met with, we assumed he would be a stellar choice for the position. The Andorian contingent of the Federation Council was especially effusive in their praise of Diaza as the ideal Federation representative out in what they called the "outermost regions of space."  
>    
>  I was surprised that my friends in Starfleet were, to be kind, universally underwhelmed by my choice. I believed they were reacting to Diaza's outspoken criticism of the Dominion War, not only how Starfleet had handled the war itself, but also the actions they took leading up to it. (While not a fan of the Maquis, Diaza always said they were more aware of the true situation than Starfleet was willing to admit; an opinion that, belatedly, I was forced to share.)  
>    
>  At any rate, I was assured he would be professional, as to my knowledge he had always been on previous assignments. I must admit my pleasure when I heard he had tabbed you to be his attaché and liaison officer. I knew of your friendship with Captain Janeway. Your high stature among your peers also spoke well of his choice. The way you assisted Captain Janeway and her crew upon their return to the Alpha Quadrant illustrated not only your knowledge of legal matters, but also your devotion to the truth. That is always our highest goal and First Duty, not just in Starfleet, but for everyone who serves the Federation in an official post.  
>    
>  When the mission to the Delta Quadrant changed so radically, I remained secure in the knowledge that, as an experienced diplomat with impeccable credentials, Shuba Diaza would function within the changed parameters as admirably as I had expected he would to the original mission. I was wrong. I must apologize to you and to all who were forced to serve under him.  
>    
>  Before you had even begun your journey, my Starfleet friends complained mightily about Diaza. I attributed it to their dislike of him and discounted their grumblings. Your voyage to New Earth was not a month old, however, before I heard disturbing comments from the civilian members of the mission, complaining that Diaza did not listen to what they had to say and was overbearing in his relationships with everyone, not just Starfleet personnel. In fact, the only people who did not lodge formal complaints about Diaza were the three captains of the fleet, their staffs, and Captain Janeway's husband Chakotay. EVERY OTHER CIVILIAN signed a petition demanding his removal, even before you reached New Earth.  
>    
>  Once you arrived at Vidiia, my first FTL communication with President Dop, while cordial, included a mild reproof from him about how the new ambassador seemed "out of touch" with everyone with whom he had contact. With every succeeding communiqué, the complaints became more numerous. Every delegation with whom he came in contact expressed the desire to work with someone else, saying that all of the data we had provided to them about the workings of the Federation would not have been believed, if not for the evidence they received by working with other members of our staff. Because they were all said to be so helpful, it proved that Diaza was an aberration. In particular, over and over again, the representatives mentioned your name as being the person they had to approach in order to accomplish anything with our embassy. This was not the way I had expected things to go.  
>    
>  When the Fluidians made it clear that the only way they would become part of the Confederation was if Ambassador Diaza was shown the door, I had little reason to doubt that the problem was with our ambassador, not the Fluidians. Some council members suggested that the Confederation representatives wanted someone "soft" so they could take advantage of the new ambassador. I was then forced to share the many specific complaints about Diaza's behavior I had not made public, in deference to his reputation. Most damning was that everyone mentioned his delegation of every important duty, other than appearing at fancy events, to you. The Andorian delegation was especially upset about the idea Diaza should be replaced. They alleged prejudice against Andorians until I pointed out that the Fluidians and the other representatives all had specifically recommended another Andorian--you--to replace Diaza. Clearly, it was Diaza himself they could not tolerate. After that, your compatriots agreed a change might just possibly be in order.  
>    
>  So, that's the climate here. Things have calmed down a little over the past few days, since you were confirmed. I do not envy the additional pressure this places upon you, but it sounds to me like you have already suffered through many difficult days. Being the "boss" is stressful, but from what everyone I consulted about you has told me, I am confident you are up for the task.  
>    
>  One thing you need to do immediately is find something else for the former ambassador to do. I do not anticipate he will take his demotion well. Perhaps he needed his ego taken down a bit. He's been a very successful diplomat for many years and has performed nobly in many difficult situations, but no diplomat or politician ever has a perfect record. Something always comes up eventually to make us aware of our own imperfections. This time, this particular assignment, was that "something" for Diaza. Be forewarned! It's inevitable. Just be yourself, listen to others, and be truthful, and all will work out in the end.  
>    
>  Daeja, I truly do look forward to working with you. The Fluidians, in particular, admit they have had quite an intelligence network in place here in the Alpha and Beta Quadrants (and I rather suspect in the Gamma Quadrant, too) for quite a few years now. If they say that you're the best person for the job, I believe they know what they're talking about. They have the power, from Captain Janeway's reports from their original contacts with them on Voyager, to overwhelm us all if they so choose. That they seem not only willing but eager to work with us speaks volumes, not only about you, but about Captain Janeway and her crew.  
>    
>  Feel free to send me messages like this marked "For Your Eyes Only," using the code at the bottom of this letter, when you need to vent or want some advice that won't be made public. No one else will open the transmission but me. That code will guarantee it. Best of luck in your new position, Daeja.  
>    
>  _
> 
> _M'Renn_ **  
>   
>  **

Everyone was silent for several moments after Dae finished reading. Finally, Geordi said "Wow" again, which broke the tension.  
  
"That information about the complaints about Diaza--Chakotay, did you know about any petition circulating amongst the civilian staff?" Kathryn asked.  
  
"I knew the petition existed, but I told T'Pel that since you were the captain of one of our ships, I couldn't add my name to it. I never heard anything about it again."  
  
"It sounds like T'Pel signed it, if every other civilian did," Geordi noted.  
  
"I'm willing to bet that Miral didn't sign it, either," Chakotay observed, and everyone around the table laughed.  
  
"It does point out that everyone needs to look into the mirror and be honest about what they see there every now and then. None of us are totally immune to thinking a little too highly of ourselves at times. Poor Diaza. I do feel for him," Kathryn said.  
  
"Yes, so do I, even though he earned his demotion by his own actions. M'Renn's suggestion he needs something to keep him busy is something I do need to attend to. He's been moping around, and that's not healthy for anyone, but especially for an Andorian. We don't take well to being marginalized." Dae said.  
  
"Do you think M'Renn went into detail about the original mission for a reason? Such as she was hinting maybe he should go to the Briorii and do exactly what the original mission was going to do?" asked Geordi.  
  
"I think a politician like M'Renn doesn't put anything into a letter like that if it isn't important. I believe I could assign something like that to him. I know he loves history. He was talking about writing a book about the establishment of the New Earth colony, you know, before...well, I doubt he'd want to write that book now, after what happened on Confederation Day."  
  
Kathryn leaned forward towards Dae. "That Briorii world and the 37's would make a fascinating book. It was such a volatile time in Earth's history, and to have research subjects like Amelia and Fred around to interview! If Diaza doesn't want to write a book about their recollections of that era, maybe I would! Amelia Earhart was one of my idols, and finding her out here was one of the highlights of our first year out here. I'd love to spend more time with her."  
  
"Do you all agree it would be a worthy project for our former ambassador?" Dae looked around the table. Everyone was smiling and nodding their heads in agreement. Getting Diaza to a planet that was more out of the way than most in the Confederation was an ideal solution. Since Diaza wouldn't be able to leave the sector until the relief ships came, he needed a place that would allow him to lick his wounds in private for at least the next six months.  
  
A soft knock on the door interrupted their meeting. Dae called out for the person at the door to enter. Her assistant Gary appeared. "Ambassador, it's almost time for the dinner to begin. Some of the guests have begun to arrive."  
  
"Thanks, Gary. We're just about done here. Kathryn, I'd like to speak to you for a few more minutes, if that's all right with you, Chakotay and Geordi?"  
  
"I guess we can tell we're not wanted, " Geordi said with a smile.  
  
"I think they've been wanting us to go so they could enjoy a little girl talk, Geordi," Chakotay grinned back.  
  
"Go, you two. Mingle with our other guests. Kathryn and I will be out in a minute--after we indulge in a little girl talk," Dae laughed.  
  
*  
  
Once they had gone, Dae asked, "So, how are you doing? Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm doing fine, Dae. The hard part was keeping my pregnancy a secret until we were ready to disclose it to everyone. Now, it's just a matter of figuring out what to do with the rest of my life. My mother has opinions, of course. She was very unhappy we aren't coming back with _Voyager_ and _Odyssey_ when the relief ships come."  
  
"She's going to be a grandmother! And I don't think she ever expected you would give her that gift, from the way you were going, Kathryn."  
  
"I know. My sister says much the same. Chakotay's sister wasn't very happy with us, either, although she was more concerned about what our son's name was going to be. She wanted to know if he was going to be a Janeway, or if we were going to use their tribal conventions and only give him one name."  
  
"A name is a very significant part of a person. The conventions for naming an Andorian are quite extensive, you know. Of course, when someone has four parents, it's even harder to come up with something everyone likes. But even when there's only one person deciding on a name it can be a challenge. Look at all your EMH went through before finally settling on Dr. Mark Lewis Zimmerman."  
  
"Please, I get exhausted just remembering all the names he went through before making a decision! There were times I was tempted to just list him as Doctor EMH and be done with it! I was surprised when I actually liked the name he finally came up with."  
  
"So, do you have a name yet?"  
  
"Hmm. Can't wait, can you?"  
  
"Well, it would be nice. In case I want to get him a gift engraved with his name, or something."  
  
"Well, I don't think it would be right to give him the name Janeway, even though our Bajoran contingent believes that's the right way to name a child. What we finally have decided to do is to give him two first names, to honor both of our fathers: Edward Kolopak. And when he's old enough, we'll explain that if he wants to take the last name of Janeway, he can do that. If he wants to keep the two names we gave him, that will be all right with us, too. I'm not sure how Chakotay's sister and cousins will take his having two names, but I think they'll like the fact that one of them is Kolopak.  
  
"I thing that's a wonderful compromise, Kathryn."  
  
"Thank you. I'll pass that compliment onto Chakotay. He's the one who came up with it."  
  
The two friends laughed. "Oh, my dear Kathryn, I'm so glad you're going to be staying here on New Earth for a while. I guess I'm greedy. I didn't want to be parted from you again so soon. Our friendship has always meant a lot to me. And now, with all that's been going on here, your support and advice will be appreciated more than ever."  
  
"I'm glad how it's worked out, too, Dae. The truth is, once this idea of building the University of New Earth came up, Chakotay didn't want to leave. I'm not sure what I'm going to do, though. I haven't sent in a letter of resignation to Starfleet yet, but when my maternity leave is over, I will have to figure out something to do with myself. I'm not very good at sitting around doing nothing."  
  
"Couldn't you be part of the new university, too? It would give you an excuse to explore if you were part of their astronomy and astrogation programs."  
  
"I could, but I'm not sure that would be right. This university idea was Chakotay's, right from the beginning. I don't want to barge in on his ownership of that. That's where he is really the 'captain' of his own new ship, so to speak. He was my first officer for a long time, despite his own capacity to lead. Now it's his turn."  
  
"Have you considered a diplomatic career? Hint, hint?"  
  
Kathryn laughed, a little bitterly. "Oh, Dae, you said such nice things before about me, but really, I don't think I was such a great diplomat when I was out here before."  
  
"My dear Kathryn, I have been told by many of the representatives that, looking back, they realize what a terrible situation you and your crew were in. Things didn't always go well for you that first trip, but now that they've seen Diaza in action, and thinking about their own squabbles with each other, they realize, in retrospect, what a wonderful job you did. The seeds for this Confederation were planted when you demonstrated a little of what the United Federation of Planets was all about, even when you were spinning from one crisis to another, as I've heard you say. It didn't happen quickly, but thanks to you, it's been perpetrating ever since they met you."  
  
Kathryn laughed. "Dae, I think you mean percolating--like a good cup of coffee."  
  
Dae sighed. "Your idioms! I'll never get them all right! Anyway, the representatives don't want you to go back to the Alpha Quadrant. They loved hearing you might be convinced to stay on here. There's certainly a vacancy for an attaché at the embassy right now, if only to replace my vacant position. If you're willing, I'll write to M'Renn and ask if you can be appointed to it for an extended period."  
  
"I guess I could think about it."  
  
"Don't worry. I'll let you get away every now and then to explore some sort of spatial anomaly or other. I'm sure our members know enough of them to point you in the right direction. And I'd love for you to have a chance to experience a home life with your new little son and your husband for a while. You deserve a little stability in your scenery, for a while, at least. What do you say?"  
  
"I guess if I did go back and they decided I'd make a good admiral after all, I would be destined for a diplomatic life. If that's my fate, I'd rather it be here in the Delta Quadrant instead of back there in the Admiralty."  
  
"Wonderful, Kathryn!"  
  
There was another knock at the door, this one, a bit more insistent. When Dae called out "Enter," Boothby and Valeria walked into the office.  
  
"This _is_ your first official dinner as our Ambassador, Daeja Thev. Aren't you coming out to greet us? Ambassador Diaza would have schmoozed everyone by this time. I see we're going to have to encourage you not to keep your light under a bushel, Ms. Ambassador Thev," Boothby grumbled.  
  
"We're coming. I just wanted to offer a job to my dear friend, Kathryn Janeway. Don't you think she'd make a wonderful embassy attaché?"  
  
"Oh, I do," gushed Valeria. "We have so many ideas, don't we, Boothby?"  
  
"Don't scare her away, Valeria. Well, let's get going."  
  
Dae stood up and pushed her friend out the door behind the Fluidians, to the hallway leading to the dining room and ballroom. "It's your first unofficial duty, Kathryn Janeway. Let's get out there and form a receiving line. My first diplomatic dinner is beginning right now!"  
  
"It's about time. I'm starving! Oh, but Dae, you do know I'm going to hold you to that promise to let me go off and study a spatial anomaly or two every now and then!"  
  
Dae sighed. "I do know. A promise is a promise. And I know you'll never let me forget it, Kathryn Janeway!"  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter by jamelia


	5. Dear Harry

**Dear Harry** **  
  
_  
Shuttlecraft Glenn Miller--March 25, 2382 (2352 hours), Stardate 58230.1  
_**  
  
"Glad that's over."  
  
"How far the mighty have fallen," his captain agreed.  
  
"I don't know how he can go on and on about how Starfleet mismanaged First Contact with the Vidiians after all he's learned about them," Lieutenant Commander Harry Kim said to Geordi La Forge.  
  
"Your friend Neelix finally shut him up good when he ripped open his jacket to show him his scar from his lung transplant. 'Mr. Diaza, _Voyager's_ First Contact with the Vidiians lasted only seconds, when I was left for dead on the floor of the ship. Both of my lungs were removed, and I was left to die. Please tell me how Captain Janeway mismanaged that particular situation? ' I've never seen antennae lay so low on an Andorian head before. I thought it was physically impossible."  
  
"The man truly looked pathetic," Harry agreed.  
  
"You don't often see a depressed Andorian, that's for sure," Geordi La Forge said.  
  
The _Glenn Miller_ swooped through space, returning to _Odyssey_ from a diplomatic dinner held on New Earth. _Odyssey_ was still in orbit over Vidiia, providing protection for the Flotilla while the latest consignment of mining cubicles were loaded onto the cargo ships. While they were in transit to Ocampa, their crews would assemble the cubicles to form the next batch of housing for the migrating Ocampa, turning their freighters into passenger ships again. Newly confirmed Ambassador Daeja Thev had hosted her first diplomatic dinner during the loading, taking advantage of the fact that her friend Kathryn Janeway would be able to stay on New Earth for a few extra days. By the time Harry and Geordi returned to the _Odyssey_ , the Flotilla should be ready to shove off for the return trip to Ocampa to pick up another group of immigrants.  
  
"Captain, what's going to happen to Diaza? He doesn't have a position now that Ambassador Thev has been officially named to both of his posts. He's not going to be able to leave the Delta Quadrant for months, not until our relief ships arrive."  
  
"I'm sure Daeja Thev will find something for him to do," Geordi said noncommittally.  
  
"It sure can't be as Ambassador to the Fluidians after the way Boothby humiliated him at the Confederation Day ceremonies. Once Boothby made their participation in the coalition contingent upon his removal, he's a liability to our mission."  
  
La Forge pondered for a moment. Finally, he turned to his Operations Officer. "You can't tell anyone else about this yet, Harry because it won't be officially announced for a few days. Ambassador Thev told Captain Janeway and me they've decided to send Diaza to the Biorii planet, to handle what was going to be our mission to the Delta Quadrant before the Fluidians and the Ocampans got involved."  
  
"In other words, they're shoving him in a corner where he can't do any harm."  
  
"He'll be doing useful work. He likes to study history and he's got a great opportunity there. He's going to meet with Amelia and Fred and the others who were in cryostasis from 1937. He plans to interview them, to see what they remember about the diplomatic situation in 1937. It was a volatile time, remember. He's thinking of writing a book. How many times can a writer have personal interviews with anyone who was alive when events occurred hundreds of years ago? He'll be able to speak with people who were right there at the time, instead of having to work only from historical records. I have confidence he'll land on his feet. His ego may have been bruised, but it's not broken. In fact, this experience might even be good for him in the long run."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Kathryn, Chakotay, and I were talking with Dae, when you were still visiting with Ayala and Aurann. We already knew he was very against the Federation-Cardassian Treaty. When it blew up, he blamed Starfleet more than the Cardassians. When the Dominion War hit, he became even more obsessed with the ways Starfleet was mishandling things. Dae said it didn't help that while we were so wrapped up in wars, the exploration of space--not to mention the need for a First Contact specialist--went by the wayside. Dae said he had to handle a lot of jobs that weren't in his usual area of expertise, but he did them quite well. He hasn't stubbed his toe on anything for a long time. That means he hasn't had anything bring him down to earth for a long time, either."  
  
"And nobody noticed the ego getting out of control?"  
  
"Apparently not. When he was tabbed for this mission, he accepted it so he could 'undo everything that Janeway did wrong' with First Contact in the Delta Quadrant."  
  
"Didn't he read our logs? Especially in the beginning, we were going from one crisis to another. We had landed into a region of space we knew nothing about, which had been in turmoil for centuries!"  
  
"He was sure Kathryn had doctored the logs to keep from looking too bad."  
  
"That's ridiculous."  
  
"Yeah, of course it is, but it's not unheard of for some captains to do just that. We know it happened during the war years. And the logs Ransom transmitted to you from _Equinox_ , when he transported his surviving crew to _Voyager_? How accurate do you think they were? It's to the credit of the five crewmen _Voyager_ rescued that a lot of the omissions and outright lies were corrected."  
  
"I know. I still can't get over how badly they were treated when we got back."  
  
"Tessoni really seems to have landed on his feet. His construction business is doing so well, his wife told me he can barely keep up with it."  
  
"Morrow is finally doing well, too," Harry agreed. "We were all really worried about Jim for a long time, but he's thrilled with his new position."  
  
"I gather the Vidiians are thrilled with him, too. He's bringing in new techniques that will revolutionize how their security forces work. It's something they really need, of course, considering what they used to handle. Ayala has been helping him with that, you know."  
  
Harry laughed. "Yeah, from mineralogist to security specialist. Quite a career switch! He says he still uses a lot of his scientific knowledge, but now, it's for his painting."  
  
"Jim paints?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. He's a wonderful artist. I haven't seen anything other than some sketches so far, but those are beautiful. Angelo says he's going to insist Jim follow up on his promise to paint murals for some of the public buildings on New Earth, even if he has to wait a while to get them. Jim won't be able to work on any big projects until he's on vacation from his regular job."  
  
"How does this fit in with mineralogy? Does he make his own paints?" La Forge laughed.  
  
"As a matter of fact, he does. He spends some of his weekends searching out raw materials for pigments. He says it gives him a chance to visit some beautiful scenic areas of Vidiia. Needless to say, there hasn't been any tourist traffic there in centuries, so if he wants to paint any of the scenery, the subjects are very fresh. Jim says he enjoys being out of doors in the sunshine, too."  
  
"Good for him. Artificial light gets old after a while. What about the other _Equinox_ people? Heard from any of them in the last FTL transmission, Harry?"  
  
"Noah said his florist business is doing well, according to Angelo and Tal. What about you? Any good stuff from home in your messages, Captain?"  
  
If Geordi had noticed the change in subject, he let it drop.  
  
"I received letters from Deanna Riker, Data, Reg Barclay, and from Ro Laren. Ro was checking up on you guys! I sure do miss her. I wish she could have come along. She was a good friend when we served together on the _Enterprise_. I'll never forget the time no one could see us because we were out of phase with the rest of the ship, thanks to our friends, the Romulans. We could see everyone, but they couldn't see us. They thought we were dead."  
  
"I don't remember hearing that story before," Harry said, although he had.  
  
Geordi obligingly recounted the entire incident, but Harry was only paying partial attention. Just before they'd left _Odyssey_ for this diplomatic function, a new batch of letters had been transmitted through the MIDAS Array to Vidiia, and then to _Odyssey_ , _Voyager_ , and _Pioneer_. Harry had been on duty, however, and he hadn't had a chance to read most of them before they had to leave for the dinner on New Earth.  
  
"... so then we appeared, right in the middle of our memorial service, right in front of everybody!"  
  
"They must have been really surprised," Harry remarked, just in time to hide his distraction.  
  
"They sure were. I had a nice talk with Ro afterwards, about the afterlife, and things like that. I was really devastated when she left the _Enterprise_ for the Maquis. That's a story for another day, though. How about your letters, Harry? Who did you hear from?"  
  
"Mom, of course."  
  
Geordi chuckled. "Of course."  
  
"I didn’t read hers yet. I'm pretty sure I know what a lot of it says already!"  
  
"Her never-ending quest to see you settled down with a nice wife and family?"  
  
"You got it!" Harry laughed. "That's in every letter. Icheb and Naomi both sent me messages, separately. I transferred them directly to my personal inbox. I haven't had a chance to read them yet, either. Icheb is going into his last year of the Academy already! I can barely believe it! I wonder if they'll send him here on one of the relief ships? He might be ready for his first posting by then."  
  
"I hope they don't. I know he's never been in this part of the Delta Quadrant before, but it would be a lot better for his career to spend his first missions anywhere _but_ here. He needs to tour the Alpha Quadrant and get familiar with the Beta Quadrant, too, before he spends much time back in the Delta Quadrant."  
  
"I never thought about that, but you're right, Captain. And knowing Icheb, he's going to want that, too. He's a really nice kid. If you get a chance to tab him for a mission at some point, you won't be sorry. He's good at everything he tries."  
  
"I'll keep that in mind. Did you get any other letters?"  
  
"I got one from Irene Hansen, along with another she wants me to deliver to Seven. I guess she doesn't realize how far New Pojzan is from here. I'm going to write back to her to let her know she can send others to me here, but they probably won't be delivered until we're passing by The Shire on our way home. Seven's aunt and I have been corresponding ever since I delivered the first letter to her from Seven, so I'm looking forward to any news she might have."  
  
"Does she ask when you're going to find a nice young lady and settle down, too?"  
  
"No, thank God! Irene's are fun to read!"  
  
Geordi laughed with Harry. "Other than Ro's, the only message I had time to read before leaving for this dinner was from Reg Barclay."  
  
"Good old Reg, our honorary _Voyager_ crewman. What's he up to?"  
  
"He said your Doctor 's 'sister' Haley and him are still 'an item.' He's spending a lot of his time working on developing a portable emitter that might, someday, evolve into Mark's 29th century model."  
  
"I heard about that. I thought everyone agreed we don't have the technology to recreate it yet."  
  
"Not one exactly like it, but they've managed to construct a functioning backpack holoemitter with existing technology. They've also been able build an experimental one that's about the size of a tricorder. They're aiming for one the size of a deck of cards. The field radiates out in a globe all around the emitter, and it's fairly heavy for its size. Reg says that since they haven't been able to get the power supply properly adjusted, they can't keep a steady image for much more than a meter around as of yet. Once they get the field extended for twice that distance they can try more extensive field testing. Right now, hands, feet and sometimes even heads tend to disappear, especially if the emitter is worn anywhere but at the waist line. Even when it's at the waist, if a foot stretches out of the emitter field, it disappears. Freaks people out when they see that."  
  
"I'll bet!" Harry said. "I don't think it will take Reg long to get it right. He's really motivated to show Haley about life away from Jupiter station. He'll have her out dancing in no time, you just watch."  
  
"Oh, he's already taken her out dancing with the backpack-sized emitter. They went to Deep Space Nine 'on vacation,' he said."  
  
"Good old Reg. It's only a matter of time. Look what he was able to do for us with the Pathfinder Project!"  
  
Casual conversation ceased at that point, as the _Glenn Miller_ dropped out of warp and cruised into _Odyssey's_ shuttle bay. Once the post-flight routine had been completed, Geordi and Harry said their goodnights and went to their respective quarters.  
  
Once he'd changed out of his dress uniform, Harry checked his messages again. None of the intraship messages needed immediate attention, so he turned to the ones he'd received through the MIDAS Array.  
  
First, he set up Mrs. Hansen's letter to Seven to be delivered the next time they were able to communicate with the residents of the Shire. Her letter to Harry was nice and chatty, with holoimages of a picnic held recently by the Voyager Family Association. His mother and father were both featured prominently in Irene's pictures. _Some things never change,_ Harry thought, chuckling. Still, everyone seemed to be having a good time from the images. Icheb and his parents were on the right side of the group pictures. Naomi and another Academy cadet were standing on the left side. He saw Joe Carey's family, Megan Delaney and her husband, and Noah Lessing with his daughter. That made Harry very happy. He was so glad Noah was still being included in the activities of the association. Harry wrote Irene a short note back, explaining about the delayed delivery of Irene's messages to Seven, and thanking her for the pictures from the picnic.  
  
Before tackling his mother's letter, Harry decided to read his letters from the two cadets.

>   
>  _Dear Harry,  
>    
>  I hope all is going well for you in the Delta Quadrant. I have been very busy with my classes, but I have kept up with my genetics research, particularly as it applies to the problem sent to me by Dr. Mark Zimmerman and Dr. Denara Pel concerning the sterility issues secondary to the Antiphagia vaccine. I have some ideas about causes and possible treatments, which I will share with them in a separate letter. If you are interested, I'm sure Dr. Zimmerman will be happy to share them with you.  
>    
>  Last semester my Transcultural Martial Arts Professor Qil'drath commended me on my prowess with the bat'helh. When I told him my sister-in-law was half Klingon, however, he said that I still needed to work on my technique. I think sometimes it's better not to say too much about your personal life to professors at the Academy. They seem to mark you harder after you do. I did get a B+ in his class, though. That won't hurt my average too badly.  
>    
>  I have been so busy, I have not had much chance for a social life. That is not true of Naomi. Perhaps I should not say anything, but she is very involved with my friend Griff Harley. I never see her anymore unless she is with him. I believe there is a phrase, 'attached at the hip,' that applies to the two of them. It really doesn't mean anything to me. I am over our mutual crush. I just don't want to see her hurt by Griff. He's a nice guy and my good friend, but still, I do not think he respects the concept of a 'life bond' that Naomi's family believes in so strongly. I do.  
>    
>  I miss all my friends from Voyager, especially my brother Tom, B'Elanna, and my niece Miral. I know you are on separate ships now. Do you get to see them often? Say hello to them for me the next time you see them.  
>    
>  I will write again for the next data stream, Harry. I hope I can still call you that, instead of having to say 'Lieutenant Commander Kim' all the time. That's the way I have to address everyone at the Academy. I guess it's to get us used to life on board a starship. Not too many of the cadets have spent as much time in space as I have.  
>    
>  My mother and father said to say hello to you the next time I write to you. So, 'hello' from the Admiral and Mrs. Paris.  
>    
>  Take care, Harry. Write to me soon._
> 
> _  
> Your friend, Icheb  
>    
>  _

Harry groaned when he read the part about Icheb's genetics research. _Note to self: Do not, at any time, mention Icheb's research to Dr. Zimmerman unless you have at least four hours to kill._  
  
The next letter Harry opened was from the other Academy cadet from _Voyager_.

>   
>  _Dear Harry,  
>    
>  How are things in the Delta Quadrant? Things are just great here in the Alpha Quadrant. I love being at the Academy! I'm enjoying all of my classes. So far, I have been getting all A's. Well, there have been a few A-'s, but they're still A's, right?  
>    
>  My mother, father, and little sister are doing fine at their posting in the Gamma Quadrant. It's so strange. I was away from my father for so long, and now I'm away from him again. I miss them all, but they should be rotating home sometime in the next couple of months. Then I will be off on my first cruise with the other cadets in my year! It doesn't seem fair, but there you are. I guess I should be grateful I was able to be with my Voyager family for so long. Most people in Starfleet don't get that chance, do they?  
>    
>  I've been keeping very busy with my school work. Every now and then I get a chance to go on a date with my boyfriend, Griff Harley. Griff is a VERY NICE BOY. I don't think his roommate is too happy that I'm dating him, though. His roommate is Icheb. Haha! Icheb glares at Griff and me like HE is my father. Icheb seems to go out with a different girl every week. Some of them are kind of trashy, if you ask me. Griff says he thinks Icheb isn't getting serious about anyone because he still has a crush on me. I'm so over him, though. Icheb better get over me. Maybe he needs to go out with less trashy girls!  
>    
>  I was invited to the Voyager Family Association Picnic as a special guest! I took Griff along with me. Icheb came, too, with his parents and his sisters and their families. I spent some time with Joe Carey and his family. His sons said they miss Luis and Raul. Tell them hello for me when you see them.  
>    
>  Well, I've got Astrogation homework to do, so I guess I'd better close now. Say hello to Jenny Delaney and everyone who was on the first Voyager for me. Bye for now! Until next time!  
>    
>  Miss you all the time, Harry! Love you!_
> 
> _  
> Naomi_

  
"Jealousy, I think thy name is Icheb and Naomi," Harry said with a laugh. Reading their letters to him took him back to his first tour of duty in the Delta Quadrant, unexpected though it was.  
  
Naomi really had nailed it when she said that their time together on the first _Voyager_ wasn't the usual thing in Starfleet. Despite all the uncertainty, they had something special when they were together then. They were really a family. Harry felt a stab of nostalgia for the days when he could check with Tom almost any day, and go off on a holodeck adventure with him later that night. Captain Proton, Fair Haven, the Resort, Sandrine's...he could still visit those programs. They were all part of the menu of _Odyssey's_ holoprograms, but it wasn't the same without Tom and B'Elanna...and certain other people.  
  
Harry sighed. He gathered his courage. He couldn't put it off any longer. It was time.  
  
He opened his mother's letter.

>   
>  _Dear Harry,  
>    
>  How are you, my darling son? How are things in the Delta Quadrant? At least this time we know you're still alive! Your father and I send you greetings!  
>    
>  We just received word from your cousin Mila that she's going to be assigned to the Enterprise when she graduates from the Academy! Your old ship! Isn't that wonderful? She's dating a very nice boy whose family comes from China. His name is Lieutenant Chen Wong. His family is going to be joining ours for dinner next week. It looks like it's getting serious between them. He was recently assigned to the Enterprise, too, so we think there might be a wedding soon! I'm so excited. I hope you will be home by then so you can come, too. It would be so nice if you could be there. I understand he has two lovely cousins who will be at the dinner. I'll find out everything I can about them and report back to you. Maybe one of them would be good for you.  
>    
>  Have you been seeing anyone out there, Harry? You didn't mention anyone in your last letter. It's not that I want to pressure you, dear. I just want you to be happy.  
>    
>  We had a wonderful time at the Voyager Family Association picnic. I'm sending you holoimages from the picnic. It was so nice to see Megan Delaney and her fiancée. I remember you used to date her, but I must admit, they make a very sweet couple. Obviously, she wasn't the one for you. Admiral Paris, Alicia Paris, and their son Icheb were there. He's such a nice boy. I'm so glad they adopted him. The whole time, he was staring at Cadet Wildman and her date. It's too bad she's too young for him. Really, she's too young for her date, too, not just Cadet Paris. I don't know why her parents had to go off on a distant posting right when they had a chance to be together. I don't think they'd appreciate some of the smooching she was doing with Cadet Harley at the picnic. It was practically in public!  
>    
>  Your father just told me that if the only thing I can write about is love matches, I should start a dating service! Your father is so funny. I guess I am a little obsessed with love. If I had a grandchild, I'm sure I wouldn't be so obsessed about dating and marriage. I was talking to Mrs. Paris at the picnic, and she was saying how wonderful it was to be a grandmother. (Hint, hint).  
>    
>  Well, your father said I should close now. He said to tell you he's proud of you and that you shouldn't rush into anything. Of course you shouldn't rush into anything. That doesn't mean you shouldn't be looking for that special someone, does it? There are three ships out there now, so you should have a lot more potential mates to choose from.  
>    
>  Take care, Harry. I know that with three ships, you're a bit safer, but I still worry. The Delta Quadrant is a dangerous place. I wish we weren't so far away from you. We love you Harry. _
> 
> _  
> Love always,  
>  Mom and Dad  
>    
>  _

  
One thing he could count on with his mother. Consistency! It sounded like his father, who was always so agreeable, was finally getting tired of his mother's relentless matchmaking. Ah, well. It's not that he wasn't looking for that "special someone." He just couldn't seem to find her. He thought maybe he'd found her once-- well, twice, if he counted Libby. And the second possibility was so very far away from Harry.  
  
And she had written him. The last letter still marked "unread" was from her. He'd received it on the trip out from the Alpha Quadrant. At least a dozen times, he'd deleted it; he'd undeleted it every time; but he'd yet to actually read it. Did he really want the pain of seeing what she'd written?  
  
Yes, he did want to read it. He had to know what she could possibly say to him, once she'd decided to break her silence.  
  
No, he didn't want to read it. Why did she finally decide to write, once he was on his way to the Delta Quadrant? Now he was a quadrant away--probably a quadrant away, he amended, since he really didn't know for sure where she was.  
  
_What are you scared of, Harry Kim? What kind of officer are you, anyway? Where's that vaunted Kim courage gone? Time to face up to reality. You were dying to know what she'd say to justify herself to you, once upon a time. Why not open the letter, laugh it off, and then delete it. And this time, permanently?  
  
_Harry stared at the screen, at the words "From: Marla Gilmore," for a long time. This wasn't the first time he'd opened it: he'd received in the past summer. He'd always closed it again, but always hit "saved--unread." At this rate, he would be due back on the bridge, and he would have to do the same thing this time.  
  
Harry took a very deep breath and took the plunge. He hit "open."  
  


>   
>  _Dear Harry,  
>    
>  I can't tell you how many times I've begun a letter to you and then deleted it when I was halfway through. I've deleted this one a dozen times, at least, but I always undeleted it before it was completely gone.  
>    
>  I couldn't blame you if you decided to delete this one unread, but in case you do open it, I've got to let you know one thing: I'm sorry, Harry. So sorry I left you the way I did, without any word at all, not one good-bye. It was despicable of me.  
>    
>  But it was necessary, Harry. I could never have found the courage to go away if I went to you to say good-bye, or even if I tried to write you back then. You would have gone after me, no matter what your orders were. Enough careers have already been destroyed by what happened on the Equinox. I love you too much to have your name added to that sorry list. I couldn't bear it. So I left.  
>    
>  Please don't try to look for me when you get back to the Alpha Quadrant. It's better if this is the last time we communicate. If I saw you again, I would break down. Harry, I loved you so very much. I guess I still love you. I hope you can believe me when I say that.  
>    
>  I've actually found a place that suits me. I'm working with people who have a terrible disease. Fortunately, human beings are immune, so I'm not in any danger. Helping them is making a tremendous difference to my self-esteem. I guess it's no secret to you how badly that was crushed. You helped me so much by your faith in me. Now it's time for me to have faith in myself. Helping these poor people, so devastated by their illness, is giving that back to me. I am making a difference. I guess that's all I ever really wanted from my Starfleet career. Who could have guessed that nursing would become just as important to me as my Starfleet career ever was, even before Equinox was dragged into the Delta Quadrant?  
>    
>  Well, this time I actually finished a letter to you, and I'm going to take that as an omen and send it off to you. I hope you are doing well. If you see anyone from Voyager, especially Jim Morrow or Angelo Tessoni, please send them my love. I don't think I'll ever have the courage to write you again, but let me tell you now that you were the best thing that ever happened to me. I wish I could have been everything to you that you wanted me to be. I'm sorry I couldn't.  
>    
>  Some things just aren't meant to be.  
>    
>  _
> 
> _Love always and forever,  
>  Marla_

  
  
How could such a sweet letter make him feel even worse about losing Marla than he already was? Why couldn't he have been to her what she had been to him? Harry laid his head back on his chair. He felt like crying, but he didn't. It wasn't his Starfleet training, or anything his parents had taught him from childhood, that prevented him from crying. His pain was too deep for tears. He remembered her sweet smile, her laugh, the way she would tickle him when they were alone together. How nice it was to cuddle up together. How wonderful it was to make love.  
  
And he remembered the sadness in her eyes that would come over her at the oddest times. She told him some of what triggered those moods, but not all. Perhaps there were just too many things that upset her for her to be willing to identify them. Maybe, sometimes, she didn't even know what made her so sad.   
  
He sat there for a very long time with his memories of Marla. Finally he came to accept something that he had fought against for a very long time. What they had together was fated to be temporary, a brief joining of two lives which provided both of them a respite from loneliness during a long journey home. Harry had been able to come home. He had a life and a future. He had a career.   
  
Marla never really had come back from the Delta Quadrant. Physically, sure, she had returned, but the life she had trained for, her future, had been taken away by a Starfleet embarrassed by what Captain Ransom had done. He escaped punishment by dying. Marla and her four companions had committed the cardinal sin of surviving. According to Marla's letter, she had found a substitute, a meaning and purpose in her life, but Harry was sure that she hadn't really found her way home. He doubted she ever would.  
  
Noah Lessing seemed to be doing okay. Angelo was thriving in the new colony, with his wife Tal Celes by his side. Now that the Vidiians had hired Jim Morrow, he seemed to be doing more than okay. But no one had heard from Brian Sofin for over two years. Had he found a way to escape to another life, the way Marla claimed she had? Or had Sofin succumbed to what almost happened to Jim? Was his total silence due to his choice, or to the fact that his body was lying in a lonely grave somewhere?  
  
Harry was glad he finally had read Marla's letter. She hadn't left a true return address, so he couldn't write her back directly. Perhaps he could send letters to Noah, and to Marla's sister Kaylyn Richardson, and let them know he had read it. Harry had a hunch that both maintained contact with Marla, even though they had denied it when Harry asked them. It would be just like Marla to order them both not to let him know they knew where she was. Maybe he could research "terrible diseases, nursing facilities for," but there could be hundreds or even thousands of them in the Alpha, Beta, and accessible areas of the Gamma Quadrant. It wouldn't be worth his time. If he did find her, she might simply run somewhere else and not leave word with anyone where she was. Maybe it was best to simply let her go, just as she'd asked.  
  
It was time to stop carrying a torch for a love that would never be. Marla was right, some things were simply not meant to be. It was time to start over again. Maybe his mother was right. Maybe there was someone else out here who could be that "special someone" his mother wanted him to find so badly.  
  
*  
  
"Morning, Harry!"  
  
"Morning, Drew. Out of replicator rations today?" Harry joked.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Sorry, Drew. Bad joke. When I was on the first _Voyager_ , we usually came to Neelix's Mess Hall when we had to eat the food he was serving because we couldn't replicate what we really wanted: we were out of replicator rations. Some of his meals were very strange, let me tell you."  
  
Alyssa Ogawa sat down next to her son. Her tray was loaded with the foods that Drew loved, Harry noted. Drew was too proud to let his mother carry his meals, but because he had to manage his cane, his own tray was never very full. He wasn't too proud to "share" his mother's leftovers, however. Harry smiled at Alyssa over Drew's head. She smiled back at Harry, nodding her head slightly. A brief moment of mutual understanding passed between them.  
  
Alyssa was a very nice woman. If he didn't hate being in Sickbay so much, he probably would have realized it a lot sooner. Idly, Harry thought that his mother would probably think Alyssa was too old for him, which was ridiculous. If you enjoyed being with someone, who cared how much older or younger they were than you? He felt himself blush a little. Maybe she wouldn't notice if they were conversing.  
  
"So, do you two have anything planned for this evening?" Harry asked.  
  
"Not really," Alyssa replied. "Is there something going on that I haven't heard about? I get so out of touch with social events sometimes when it's busy in Sickbay."  
  
"No, not really. I have some holodeck time reserved, and I thought you might want to do something with me. There's this program Tom Paris developed called 'Fair Haven' that can be a lot of fun. It's an Irish town. Kind of twee, actually, but there's a lot we can do. There's a pub with some great food. I think we programmed in some leprechauns for when we wanted to add in a little fantasy element. Think you'd like to try it?"  
  
"Mom, can we?"  
  
"As long as you get your school work done, why not? It sounds like fun. Sure, Harry. What time do you want us there?"  
  
"My time starts at 1700. Wear something comfortable. It's not a fancy program. There's even some cows. And you know Tom. Even holographic cows--well, you know..."  
  
"Sounds good. Drew, what are you grinning at?"  
  
Drew covered his mouth with his hands. Harry saw he was laughing at something, but he couldn't remember saying anything that was really funny. Maybe it was the leprechauns. Or maybe the cows. That might be it. Bathroom humor was right up there with that age group. Maybe if he could see Drew's eyes, he could be sure, but with the VISOR, there was no real way to tell where Drew was actually looking. Harry felt himself getting hot and bothered again.  
  
Finally, Drew managed to say, "Sorry. I didn't mean to laugh. It's just, somehow, I see this glow all of a sudden. Do you think we'll see it more in Fair Haven?"  
  
"You know what? If there's not, we can always program a glow in," Harry said. "Holoprograms are great fun to tinker with."  
  
"Yeah, they are. Let's make sure we keep that glow going, okay?"  
  
Harry wasn't sure, but he had a hunch Drew was talking about something totally different than Harry was. Whatever it might be, it was making Drew happy. If Drew was happy, Harry was sure his mother would be happy. And Harry suddenly realized that he'd be happy, too.  
  
Glowing with happiness? Maybe that was what Drew meant. He'd try to get it out of him later on, when his mom wasn't around. Or maybe not. Even kids should have their secrets every now and then.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter by jamelia


	6. Dear Ishtak

**Dear Ishtak  
** **  
  
 _Voyager II--March 26, 2382 (0001) Stardate 58230.1  
_  
**  
Ishtak returned to his quarters after his duty shift ended. He sat down at his desk console, moving aside a recent crayon drawing done by Miral Paris of Kahless and the Lady Lukara at the Great Hall of Qam-Chee. He smiled again at the sight of it, as she had included herself and Ishtak among the warriors. The child was quite talented; her depiction of the bat’leth was most realistic even if the armor more closely resembled a Starfleet jumpsuit.

He brought up the visual letter that had arrived earlier that day in the datastream and he’d requested be downloaded directly to his console. It was from the colony world of Turgon, which meant the sender was undoubtedly his great-uncle Klahr, Head of the House Klaa. An ancient and noble house, it had fallen on hard times in recent years. Early in the Dominion War, an attack by the Jem’Hadar had resulted in the death of several members, including Ishtak’s wife Sklara, their son Krast and daughter Prabsa, and his brother Moroq and Moroq’s whole family. Klahr, already a widower, lost all 6 of his sons as well. Ishtak himself had earlier been grievously injured in battle as a gunner in the Imperial Fleet and months later had regained consciousness in a vastly changed world.

Despite the devastating losses, Klahr had managed to hold on to their family holdings, and never ceased looking ahead to the future. In his letters, Klahr had urged him more than once to remarry, told him he could not mourn the dead forever and that he owed it to himself, as well as his family, to bring more children into the world and carry on the line. “Don’t be the last link in the chain,” was a constant admonition. Ishtak opened the letter resigned to hearing more of the same from his great-uncle.

> _“To Ishtak son of Gorok, I greet you.”_

Ishtak drew in his breath, shocked at the sight of D’Quel, the grizzled gin’tak of their House.

> _“I write to tell you that Klahr is dead and died honorably,” D’Quel said, his expression stoic as ever. “Three days ago, the Roharan valley was struck by a powerful earthquake, which caused several buildings to fall. Klahr led the rescue attempt to free those trapped in the rubble. He didn’t wait for the heavy machinery to be brought from a distance away but led the crews digging through the rubble with simple shovels and other farm implements.”_

“The old fool!” Ishtak swore. “A man of his years—” Klahr had been well into his eleventh decade. “What did he think he could accomplish by exerting himself?”

Almost as if he had heard, the gin’tak continued his recital.

> _“He managed to save a young child who had been trapped beneath a foundation stone and was being crushed; the physicians informed us later that the child likely would not have survived if the rescue attempt had been delayed.” D’Quel looked away for a moment. “Unfortunately, the physical exertion was more than a man Klahr’s age could bear and he suffered a massive heart attack.”_

Ishtak paused the letter, bowed his head upon his chest, then raised his chin defiantly toward the ceiling of his cabin and gave voice to the ritual howl. The grief he felt was different than what he’d felt upon the deaths of his other family members; Klahr had lived to a ripe old age. However, instead of being able to enjoy the fruits of his labors, his last years had been very difficult. A Klingon of the “old school”, Klahr had been crushed by the loss of his sons, though he did have two granddaughters, one of whom was barren, the other who had never taken a mate. Ishtak knew that Klahr had pinned all his remaining hopes and dreams on him, his brother’s grandchild. He steeled himself for what he was sure was coming next. Doubtless, D’Quel would insist he give up his career in Starfleet and return to Turgon to take up his duties as Head of House.

> _“I write to you now because I have need of your counsel.”_

Ishtak’s instinctive protest died on his lips. Counsel? “Demand” was more like it.

> _“In recent months, Klahr had entertained offers from two houses among our allies, Grilnak and Volax, to pledge his family’s loyalties and holdings to a younger, stronger house.” A pained expression crossed D’Quel’s face. D’Quel had served Klahr for the majority of his adulthood, as had his family before him for five generations. “I do not know how much he shared with you, but Klahr apparently died now without making a final decision as to which alliance to choose and I wish for guidance. Even though the house of Klaa is coming to an end, as the last male descendant, you are Klahr’s personal heir and therefore should voice your opinion on our future direction. Unless,” the gin’tak added almost hesitantly, “you have another suggestion for what is to be done.”_

D’Quel thrust his fist out in the ancient salute of their house, and the transmission ended abruptly.

Ishtak sat motionless for a long time, lost in memories of growing up on Turgon, playing in the old stone mansion while his father and the other adult males sat carousing and telling tales of glorious battles of the past. When he at last stirred, his eyes sought the bat’leth hanging on his wall, an antique that had belonged to his grandfather Krast and been given to him when he had undergone his warrior’s ceremony. He had in turn given it to his own son, his grandfather’s namesake.

He shook himself; he would accomplish nothing sitting here like a stunned kolop fowl. Despite D’Quel’s barely concealed hope, there was no possibility of his returning to take up the role of Head of the House. He was a member of Starfleet, in the midst of a tour of duty in the Delta Quadrant. He could not simply snap his fingers and reappear within the bounds of the Empire. Surely D’Quel knew that. Surely he did not expect…

Ishtak knew his first order of business was to send an answer to D’Quel right away, but he thought he should first consult with Klahr’s granddaughters, his cousins. In today’s day and age, it was not unheard of to have a female Head of House, acting on her own behalf and not through some male relative. Perhaps one of them would welcome the role. He grew angry again as he recalled D’Quel’s words about his being the last male descendant, angry, too, that the gin’tak had dropped this in his lap without warning. Ishtak had turned away from his house years earlier. He thought he had accepted the house was dying. It was painful to discover that it was only now entering its death throes.

And though his heart was heavy, he knew his role was not over yet, that now he must play a final role in settling their affairs, to help in the final interment of his ancestral home and glory.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter by Rocky


	7. Dear Jenny Delaney

**Dear Jenny  
** **  
  
 _Voyager II Crew Quarters--March 26, 2382 (1729)--Stardate_** **_58232.1  
  
_** **  
**Jenny knocked on Lieutenant Nanette Olsen Chen's door. She had her PADD under her arm. Soon after the mission had begun, Nanette had decided that they should start a book club. Jenny had scoffed at the idea, but still had attended. It was fun, though the ten regular and five irregular members tended to gossip more than discuss the books they were reading.  
  
And then four weeks ago, more as a joke, Jenny had suggested they read: _Shran the Devil Diplomat and the early days of the Federation_ , by none other than the ex-ambassador/governor Shuba Diaza. She had been completely surprised by how well he wrote. She did wish she could read it in the original Andorian (which she didn't even know), as she was pretty sure the translation wasn't getting some of the nuances.  
  
"Jenny, good you made it!" Nanette exclaimed as the door slid open. "Did you get a letter from your sister?"  
  
Ah, they wouldn't be discussing the books tonight. The most recent letters would, of course, be the main focus of the conversation.  
  
"Yes, she wrote. She said she wouldn't punish me for missing the datastream two months ago."  
  
"Excellent. Rose heard from her brother, he was skiing on some ice planet, not fallen into a black hole. And I supplied the wine...synthenol of course. It's chilling now." The short, perky brunette waved Jenny into her quarters, were 6 other women were standing or sitting.  
  
"Jenny, it's good to see you," Lieutenant Commander Petra Ortiz said. "Did you like the book?" The tall black woman smiled at her.  
  
"Yes, I did. Diaza may be an arrogant PetaQ, but he can write--even though Shran was just as arrogant." Jenny poured herself a glass. "I hope whichever one of you replicated the wine, did a better job than last time."  
  
"I replicated it--it's my father's formula," Nanette said. "He's a wine snob. He wanted to send me out here with 3 cases of Picard 67. I was most disappointed to have to decline."  
  
"So are we," Jenny said. "Next time ask. I think we could find some room."  
  
"Hey, if _Voyager's_ operations officer could bring her harp, I think three cases of wine is easily as acceptable if not more so," Alyssa said. Everyone laughed. "So, Diamond, what's happening on the bridge?"  
  
"Apparently the Talaxian delegation will be late--which is why Jenny could make it tonight. You aren't wearing your formal uniform?"  
  
"Hell, no. And Nan, the wine is excellent. Do you share your father's secret formula?"  
  
"No, otherwise no one would invite me to these things."  
  
"Yes, we do love you for the wine. Do you play poker?" Jenny asked.  
  
"Nope, I'm saving my money so I can retire early. I'm not giving this formula to a bunch of boys," Nanette poured herself another glass and sat down.   
  
Rose, Nan's roommate smiled. "I heard Jenny won the poker tournament last week?"  
  
"You beat Harry?" Alyssa said with a grin.  
  
"Yes, I did," Jenny chuckled. "It must have been beginner's luck."  
  
"That's not what I heard," Diamond said. "It's all boys, except for Jenny here. Poor Sam looked star struck afterwards. And you should have seen the dress Jenny wore. Where did you find that material?"  
  
"I bought it from a rather brave merchant, who ignored the planetary embargo when we were on New Hope." She chuckled at the memory. She'd loved the material. And the color suited her wonderfully. And it had been a great _weapon_ at the tournament. She'd been tired of losing--though she doubt that trick would work again.  
  
"So," Nan started, "has your sister forgiven you for delaying her wedding two years?"  
  
Jenny grimaced, "No, but it was Rick who wanted to complete his internship before they married." Then she decided to change the subject, "Rose, what is this about your brother?" There were some chuckles from the others.  
  
"We were so frantic, we hadn't heard from him for four months. Apparently he and some buddies had decided to go skiing on Hoth 1A, it's some forsaken planet almost near the Romulan border. They had to wear protective gear and oxygen tanks. He survived that, but I'm not sure he'll survive our parent's wrath."  
  
"I hope he had fun." Jenny leaned back in the chair. Four months wasn't that long, not when compared to eight years anyway. She put down her glass--while it was lovely wine, she did have to take the Talaxians on a tour of the _Odyssey._  
  
"And you changed the subject," Rose said. "What else did your sister say?"  
  
Jenny picked up her PADD, and again perused her letter and decided just what parts would be acceptable to tell her listeners.  
  


>   
>  _Dear Jenny,  
>   
>  And I still won't tell you if we did or didn't. Let's just say I did agree to marry my Rick.  
>   
> I understand you were busy, but still you could have found two minutes to write me. But maybe you were "too busy?" You're initial descriptions of the Odyssey's crew had me worried, but now, I wonder if the "lady doth protest too much." You mentioned your First Officer seven times in your last letter, poor Harry was only mentioned twice. I see a trend and your denials are only fueling my suspicions. And since when did I become an old nearly married woman? Rick doesn't think I'm old. And so what if I think my friends and family would be happier if they settled.   
>   
> And I HAVE NOT pestered our lonely brother, Robbie, yet. He and I are working with the Mars Consortium on developing a commercial version of Astrometrics. I had not known the number of commercial and private ships that are lost each year to navigational accidents. Our goal is to improve navigation in all ships.  
>   
> You had two full weeks when nothing happened? I really can't believe that. The Delta Quadrant was not known for peace and quiet. I hope you did something worthwhile during that time. Shoreleave even if only on New Earth, what a concept, but for you I bet the lack of shopping experiences left you bored. I hope you can go to Vidiia soon. If you find a nice material for my wedding dress, I'll pay you back, but it would be wonderful to have a dress made from something not found at home. At least not until someone realizes there is market for AQ goods in the DQ and vice versa. I wonder when trade relations will begin?  
>   
> You probably wouldn't be surprised, but I sometimes find myself missing being on a Starship. I didn't resign as you know, I just took an extended leave of absence. Rick thinks maybe I should return to active duty, and I do have to decide soon. I'll let you know, but I am disinclined to do so. There is just something nice about being on a planet. Robbie always laughs at me--since it had been generally assumed when we first joined up, that I would have become the career officer and you the flake. As it was you became both the career officer and flake...hey, don't glare at me.  
>   
> Ah, now at the end of your letter you tell me that two week period of nothing, something did happen. I knew it--two weeks was too good to be true. The Kazon were never the brightest of light bulbs, but attacking a Haakonian ship? No wonder what's-her-name was able to take charge of Maje Cullah's faction. Fortunately for us, she took advantage with the wrong opportunity.  
>   
> As to the current shake up of the planetary government. Ambassador Diaza is a brilliant author. When I was in the hospital I read his book, I'm delighted you suggested it to your gossip...sorry I mean Book Club. You will enjoy it. I met the new ambassador a couple of times, she seems very sensible and polite. I'm now just as glad Diaza never attended any of the receptions back in the AQ.  
>   
> Peace in that sector seems like quite an achievement. Maybe being thrown out there did serve a higher purpose? Was it Voyager I that started the process?  
>   
> Despite my earlier teasing, I'm pleased that Commander Lavelle (is he cute?) is treating you and Harry with greater respect. And Jenny dear, let me know how he is.  
>   
> Say hi to Harry for me!  
>   
> _
> 
> _Megan  
>   
> _

  
Despite the focus on the letters from home, the Book Club had been enjoyable as always. She would let Megan know that--which would please her sister, as it was Megan who had suggested she join.  
  
But this morning she had to focus her thoughts to more mundane things--like standing in Transporter Room 2 waiting for the Talaxian Delegation to beam aboard. Sarexa had asked to join them--Jenny was delighted at that.  
  
She straightened up as she saw the five Talaxians materialize on the platform. Once they'd coalesced, she stepped forward. "Welcome to _Odyssey."  
  
_ Of the four new Talaxians, three were dressed in colors even brighter than Neelix had ever worn, the other, the only female, was dressed more like Sarexa, in subdued colors.  
  
"Thank you, Commander Delaney," Sarexa said. "I would like to introduce everyone, if I may."  
  
Jenny listened carefully as Sarexa made the introductions. There was a standard one hour tour that all such diplomatic groups were given. The most critical areas, were avoided--the transwarp engines were not even shown to those who asked. She knew that one of the conditions for joining the new Federation, was allowing territorial systems the option of self-rule. The Haakonians had grumbled a bit, but Talax had been granted provisional status in the new Federation--and would finally gain full independence in the next five years. She knew Neelix was thrilled.  
  
She'd conducted the tour three other times in the last month, so she almost had it down to rote--the trick was to sound spontaneous. At least this group was much happier than the last. The raBirdi had been a dour group. They were still thinking about joining.  
  
She finished the tour in Astrometrics--she knew her enthusiasm for her own department showed, try as she might to hide it. The lead Talaxian, Bondijix smiled at her while she was showing them the starmaps of the sector. She left the maps of Talax and environs up for the dignitaries to study.  
  
"Thank you, commander," Bondijix said when she'd finished. "A most excellent tour. Madam Sarexa, our most esteemed ambassador, tells us that you were on the original Voyager?"  
  
"Yes, I was." She glanced at Sarexa--had Bondijix just called her their ambassador?  
  
Sarexa nodded. "The provisional Talaxian government has asked me to represent Talaxian interests here. We're getting a complete staff. I have requested that they also work with my sweet husband. Neelix is beside himself. He doesn't know what to do with a staff...yet."  
  
Jenny chuckled. "Well, then, let me offer my congratulations, Madam Ambassador." Jenny reached out to shake Sarexa's hand. The other Talaxians looked surprised, so Jenny hugged her instead. "And Neelix?"  
  
"He's delighted. He's been serving as colony ambassador, so he had been worried that the Talaxians wanted him." She smiled. "The new governor has asked him to stay in that position. I can't believe that Talax will have independence soon. We have provisional status for the moment, but soon." Her smile faded.  
  
"What?" Jenny asked.   
  
The other Talaxians suddenly looked concerned and were staring at Sarexa.  
  
"Madam," Bondijix asked Sarexa, "is there a problem?"  
  
"No...Not really. I just don't know." Sarexa stopped speaking a second and took a deep breath. "I would like to know if any of my family is still alive. How would I do this?"  
  
Bondijix thought, then looked at the others in his group. "Tril?"  
  
The only female in the group of Talaxian dignitaries nodded her head several times. "The Haakonian Order has a decennial census, and the provinces were required to maintain complete records. I can assist you in looking through them." She glanced at another member of the group. "We'll have to ask permission, but the Haakonian Order is very keen to have our good will, I don't see a problem." Tril grinned. "In fact, I would hope that the census will be made available to the Provisional Government. Perhaps we can discuss this over the excellent Hokcha Tea your husband has in his stash." Tril bowed toward Jenny. "I still can't believe I have lived to see this day. We owe you so much."  
  
"Our lives and our Freedom," Bondijix added. "Madam Ambassador, Commander Delaney, thank you for an excellent tour. We have made arrangements with your Captain to contact Talax."  
  
Jenny shook her head in surprise at everything, then realized that she had something to write Megan about--that wouldn't fuel her twin's insistence that Sam was interested in her. (In fact she would make sure there was no mention of the insufferable man in her next letter. He was cute though.)  
  
She would escort the Talaxians to the planet, where she had arranged to meet with Harry and some others for a few days of shore leave. Not that it was play. They would be helping with what Tom had called "an old-fashioned barn-raising." Mike Ayala and his growing family were building their "real" house. She knew that some of the Voyager crew were also coming.  
  
She looked forward to seeing everyone. She suddenly frowned as she realized that she didn't know if Lavelle was coming.  
  
Not that she cared one way or another.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter by Christina


	8. Dear Ludwig "Lucky" Murphy

**Dear Ludwig "Lucky Murphy"  
  
****  
_Voyager II Crew Quarters--March 27, 2382--Stardate 28234.4  
  
_  
**Lucky Ludwig Murphy stared at his brother's letter. Why was Frederik always so damn smug? Let alone right. Freddie had warned him that he shouldn't accept the _Voyager_ posting in that arrogant way of an older brother. He'd thought Freddie had just been jealous. After all, _Voyager_ or _Odyssey_ were plum assignments--and Freddie was only serving on a science ship. For once, Ludwig had thought he'd beaten his brother.  
  
Deep down he'd known, three hours after coming aboard, that he was in the wrong place, but there was no way he would have requested a transfer--not if his older brother was going to say "I told you so."  
  
Now, stuck out in the Delta Quadrant, he had been forced to admit Freddie had been right.  
  
He leaned further back into his stack of pillows. He shuddered at the memory of his three month review, when he'd finally admitted that accepting the _Voyager_ assignment had been a mistake. Commander Torres had been sympathetic, and had even found someone to mentor him. At least his six month review had been more positive than that one. His thoughts returned to his brother's letter.  
  


> _My dear brother, Ensign Ludwig Murphy,  
>    
>  I am pleased to hear you are doing better on Voyager. I had been very worried about you, though I did not say anything to the family. A new duty is always difficult, but more so when you are so far away. You cannot request a transfer if it is the wrong assignment. I know very little about Commander Torres, except that her temper is a thing of legend. I do hope you have somehow managed to not find out if that legend is true or not.  
>    
>  It is good that you have found a niche, though are you sure Klingon Bat'leth lessons are a good idea? Even with the safties engaged, injuries do occur.  
>    
>  My duty assignment on the Copernicus is coming to an end. I will be returning to Earth in four months. I am to be promoted to full Lieutenant at that time. I have yet to find out what my next assignment will be. I have applied for several geology positions. My requests are well within my abilities, yet should have just enough challenge to be interesting. I hope you remember my advice in all areas of life. It is the only way you will succeed.  
>    
>  Frederik Murphy (Lieutenant)  
>    
>  _

Frederik's life was boring, but he was successful. Full Lieutenant, damn. His family would wonder why Ludwig was still a mere ensign.  
  
Ludwig had always wanted a more interesting life than his brother--or for that matter, his family.  
  
He chuckled.  
  
His six month review had definitely been more positive. Torres had tried him in different positions for the three months after that awful review. He hoped his next quarterly review would reflect how hard he was working to improve.  
  
He was brilliant on the theoretical side of Transwarp Physics, or so the commander had said, but Torres still didn't want him near _Voyager's_ engines, gel packs or any other critical system. His duties were spent on mundane things--like making sure the replicators worked correctly. Since Lucky had admitted his shortcomings, Torres was treating him better. She had him assigned him to Transwarp analysis team, and he'd found this task enjoyable. It was a group of engineers from the three ships who met when they could and went over the data from the Transwarp engines. Somehow he'd become one of the team leaders. He was pleased with that. He had been very surprised (and proud) when Torres had implemented one of his suggestions. She wouldn't let him help install the software, let alone the hardware required; but still, for the first time on this mission, he'd felt good about himself.  
  
It was then that he noticed his brother had included a postscript.

>   
>  _P.S. It was with deep shame that I read about the treatment of Ambassador Shuba Diaza. I cannot believe that the Federation government would allow such a thing to happen. A duly appointed official of the Federation to be tossed aside because someone did not like him. Ever since the War, the standards and morals of StarFleet and the Federation have not been the same. I hope you did not have anything to do with this fiasco._

**_  
_** Ludwig smiled as he wondered what Freddie would say if he ever had the opportunity to meet Diaza. Ludwig had. Once. The Andorran had only grumbled about the rudeness of Starfleet officers when Ludwig had apologized for bumping into him. If what he had heard was correct, he doubted Diaza would even be pleased that a Starfleet officer thought he'd been abused.  
  
Oh well. He would send a short letter in the next stream to his brother. He would address it to Freddie--it annoyed his brother so. He would briefly mention being on the analysis team.  
  
Torres had suggested he request a transfer to Pathfinder. She thought he would do better on the theoretical side of Starfleet. His brother would think the challenge was too great for him, but Lucky did like a challenge. And he wouldn't have to accept any more deep space missions. As far as he was concerned, once was enough.  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter by Christina


	9. Dear Dr. Krazel Lem (and Malini)

**Dear Dr. Krazel Lem (and Malini) (Christina)  
  
****  
_Federation Colony, New Earth--May 12, 2382--Stardate 58359.6  
  
_  
**Dr. Krazel Lem stared at the letter. Then reread it. Then stared at it some more. Malini, his fianceé, reached over to touch his hand. "Bad news?"  
  
"No, nothing of the sort. I just can't believe it."  
  
She stared at him. "Why? Who's it from?"  
  
"Madam Tilp...I mean Marilia, and of course, Friesta."  
  
Malini smiled. Krazel knew that she'd had debarls as a child, and so had understood that the growling was really a sign of affection. They hissed when angry. "Here," he said as he handed her the letter. Of course Marilia Tilp would use an elegant paper instead of a datachip. Even the second document was written on paper.  
  
"Oh," Malini looked up from the letter. "I don't believe it. What does her family say?"  
  
"She's a widow. Her husband and children died before the cure." Krazel closed his eyes. Marilia Tilp had visited New Earth five times in the last six months. She'd come because he was her doctor, but for a while he'd also known that even though she was one of the top wildlife scientists on Vidiia, she was lonely. He'd never known his family, so he'd never known how lonely he'd been until he'd made friends and met Malini. He felt her hand on his.  
  
"How sad."  
  
He nodded, such sadness had been so common before Malini's father had discovered the cure.  
  
She removed her hand, and in her soft, melodious voice, started to read the letter. **  
  
**

> _My dear Krazel and Malini,  
>    
>  Friesta sends his warm regards and a present. I'd mentioned this lovely spotted debarl that belongs to the department head. Friesta was fascinated with her. There were six kits. He is so proud. I had first choice of the litter, and I chose a little female, Diersa. She's still too young, but I will be able to take her in about a month. I hope she will like you, as I am hoping you will accept her as the traditional housewarming gift. Friesta thinks of you as family--so I am sure Diersa will too._

_  
_ "I'd love one," Malini said. "Friesta is so handsome--and I know Marilia picked an excellent one for us." He looked into her smiling face and knew he couldn't refuse her. He nodded. "Thank you."  
  
She returned to the letter.

>   
>  _I was horrified at how Mupano Tar had manipulated everything. With his death, a lot of funding for my research, let alone yours, has disappeared. Finding sponsors has been difficult, but I've been thinking of retiring for a while and maybe breeding debarls.  
>    
>  I have contacted my lawyers to arrange funding for your research clinic. I have enclosed a preliminary draft of the contract. Please let me know if anything needs to be changed._

  
Malini again stopped reading, as she glanced at the second document. "Oh my," she said. "We have to tell Denara and the others. We could also..."  
  
Krazel smiled at his fiance's enthusiasm. He had become fond of Madam Tilp and even Friesta. Friesta had saved his life.  
  
His fianceé laughed. "Oh my."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You obviously didn't finish her letter."  
  
"I was too stunned. What else does she say?"

>   
>  _Friesta and I had no idea that day what was going on. The day that awful doctor stabbed you. Afterwards, when I learned what had happened and what was happening, I realized just what an important role Friesta played in the downfall of Mupano Tar and his company. I have written a book about that day. If it is okay with you, since this is a real story, I would like to use your real name. Friesta had never liked Dr. Klim or whatever her name is. He would hiss at her every time he saw her. After I saw in the news vids that she wasn't even Vidiian, I had to apologize to Friesta.  
>    
>  I have set up a trust fund with future royalties from our book to support research of the fauna and flora of New Earth.  
>    
>  I am looking forward to my next visit and to your wedding. Friesta is even more excited, since we hope to bring Diersa with us.  
>    
>  _
> 
> _Professor Marilia Tilp_

  
After Madame Tilp's name was another "signature": a large paw print.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter by Christina
> 
> Thanks are also due to the State College Area School District (Pennsylvania) for our use of their "paw print":  
> https://www.scasd.org/cms/lib/PA01000006/Centricity/Domain/1801/pawprint.gif

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE TO THE END NOTE: Because of a glitch in the posting system we have encountered as of 12/19/2010, the "next work" button may not work. If you have a problem getting to the next part, you can copy the url shown at the end of this note:
> 
> **Up Next: An interlude and another set of letters to and from the crew:**
> 
> **"The Non-Corporeal Lightness of Being," by jamelia.** Kes has invited her friends to attend the grand opening of the new Martis-Benaren Memorial Hall on the Ocampa Colony's Central Plaza. The invitation includes attendance at a reception to be held after the main ceremonies are over. She has some important information to share with the colony's leaders that she'd like her dearest friends to hear as well. 
> 
> **"Across Time and Space," by Christina, Penny, Rocky, and jamelia.** During the final months before the relief ships arrive from the Alpha Quadrant and Voyager II and Odyssey return to the Alpha Quadrant, more of the crew corresponds with their loved ones back home. (Note: Some of these letters are new and have never been published anywhere before.)
> 
> **https://archiveofourown.org/works/21861973/chapters/52177363**


End file.
